Master Squad
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Season 1: Dawn and Paul are sent off to Unova with Eve's help. Paul is now set a new goal to compete in Unova League while Dawn is trying to get a new experience and rest until their adventure is over. Season 2: Dawn and Paul are now separated. Paul is still doing gym battles while Dawn is looking for the lost treasures. Discontinued 6000 views, thank you
1. Chapter 1 Sinnoh Base

Master Squad Chapt.1-Sinnoh Base

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon or Percy Jackson**

Lavender haired boy was walking in the forest, angry at the fact that he still couldn't defeat Brendon. He growled under his breath, then looked aroundn and saw very very thick fog. _Was there a lake here?_ He asked himself and walked toward it. Fog was thick and cold, like _freezing _cold. _This has to be created by Pokemon._ He thought and kept on walking and saw a huge lake with building in the midle. There was a speaker right next to the lake

"This is Master Squad Sinnoh base, may I help you?" a female voice said from the speaker. Paul freaked out a bit, nut calmed himself down."Ummm, I was wondering ,what is that thing in the middle of the lake?" Paul asked, voice answered "That's the Master Squad Sinnoh Base I was talking about. May I ask what is your name?""Paul."he responded. Voice was silent for a second."Would youlike to come in?"voice asked."I guess, but how, may I ask?"voice chuckled,"Don't worry, I'll send you a transportation." After a few moments, a Dewgong came from the lake. Paul stared at it for a moment the asked"You want me to ride a Dewgong?""Darlene came?Don't worry, she's good transporter."Paul climbed on to a Sea Lion Pokemon. Dewgong, then started to swim then reached underwater without telling Paul. "What the f-"

He saw a large entrance open, Darlen went in to the entrance then tossed Paul off her back, then swimmed back. Paul got up,looked around and started to walk down the hallway.

"Pachirisu, Spark!" Paul heard familiar voice and ran toward it. "Sammy, Crush Claw!" He heard another one he headed toward the room where the voice came from, then opened the door and saw a huge stadium and blunette and a black haired girl,both with midnight blue eyes. "Troublesome?" Paul called out, small blunette turned around, she looked shocked. "Paul?" she called out. "Sammy, finish it with Flame Wheel!" the girl with black hair cried out, a Cyndaquil jumped and cloaked itself with fire and charged at Pachirisu. "Pachi!" it cried. Pachirisu fainted. "Pachirisu is unable to battle. Sammy wins. The winner is Eve!" called out a ted haired girl. Dawn stomped her way toward Paul "Why did you had to call me at that time? I maybe could have defeated her, and you interrupted!" She yelled at him, but interrupted by the black haire girl. "Dawn, don't be mad at him , you did a great job!" Dawn blushed at her. The girl turned toward Paul,"Are you Reggie's brother?"She asked."You know him?" The girl blushed,"Yeah, he's my friend. By the way,my name is Eve. I own this place." Paul looked at her from head to toe. she was wearing white shirt, blackleather jacket,black jeans and black combat boots, with a dagger around her waist. "Oh." Paul said.

KA BOOM!There was some explosion across the hallway. Eve's face turned red in anger. "CAAAAALVIIIIIIIIN"She yelled and ran down the hall. Dawn and Paul followed her. _Who's Calvin?_ Paul wondered. They reached the door that said _DANGER. PLEASE WEAR GAS MASK._ Paul frowned, but wore gas mask like Eve and Dawn.

Eve opened the door and there was a training ground especially for Poison Type Pokemons. Acid pools and lots of explosives but half of them were destroyed._Probably from that explosion_.Paul thought. "Calvin, where are you?" Eve barked and looked around. Two kids aound Paul's age were standing there. "Dennis, Mike where's Calvin?" Eve asked them trying to controll her temper. "We don't know." They said in unision, but pointing toward a big boulder. Eve stomped her way the boulder and dragged reddish-brown haired boy with blue eyes. "Ow,ow, me go!" Calvin yelled, his two friends snickered."Tattletales." Calvin said, glaring at them. "This is at least 50th time you destroyed Poison Type training ground!" Eve started to yell at him. Two boys snickered and turned toward Paul and Dawn. "Who are you guys?" Paul asked toward spiky lavender haired boy. "I'm Mike," Mike said then pointing toward the brunette, "and this is Dennis." "Hey." Dennis said. "Good to see you.I'm Dawn and he's Paul" Dawn said as she shook both of their hands.

Something stopped Eve yelling, and made her way toward Paul and the others. Paul do you have any other place you should go, like the another region?" She asked. "No." He replied. "Good. I was we should go outside and talk about it."

"I love fresh air!" Dawn exclaimed as she took off her gas mask. "So, what were you trying to ask?" Paul asked Eve as he took of his gas mask and placed it back to its original place. "I want to ask you, if you can train my Pokemon." "You are a leader of Master Squad, group of strongest trainers,"he said as he rememberd what he saw on that huge hallway. "why not train it by yourself?" Eve took out a Hyper Ball and released a Pokemon. It was squirrel like Pokemon with cute and adorable face. "You want me to train _THAT_?" he asked, with disgusted look on his scowled and let out electricity toward Paul. _ZAPPPPP_ "WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled at it, which who scowled more and now used Discharge, effecting the whole group.

"Ugh, I'm outta here." Calvin said, and dragged his two friends out toward the door they just came out. "Sorry see, Amy is just like this, irresistable, stubborn and annoying sometimes. I thought you can change her. Your brother told me how you train your Pokemons, and I was thinking _Perfect_." Paul frowned,"I'm not taking her with me." He said. "But, Amy is really strong adn you can go to Unova, since she's from there. I'll give you free ride to there, and there are Gyms you can battle in Unova. Whaddaya say?" Eve asked with pleading looked at her, then Amy. He sighed then nodded. "Thank you Paul!" Eve said, happily. "Oh, and Dawn, I want you to go to Unova with Paul. I have a Pokemon that you need to train." Eve said as she threw another Hyper Ball, and came out a huge Metagross. "It's nickname is Meta. You'll take care of it. Right?" Eve asked. Dawn hesitated for a moment. _I thought she's gonna give me some cute Pokemon like she gave it to Paul, but oh well._Dawn thought then said, "Yes I'll." She said and took Hyperball from Eve's hand. "Great! I'll take you to Unova tomorrow. Wait, Paul will you go to Unova with her?" Paul raised his eye browse and looked at Dawn for a moment. _Sigh_, he nodded. "Awsome. See you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye" Eve said then ran down the hallway leaving Dawn and Paul. "Umm, 'night." Dawn said then left Paul smirked.

**Now that was long. Sorry that I made you suffered through this boring story^^; **

**Please Review**

**Current Location:Master Squad Sinnoh Base **


	2. Chapter 2 Paul vs Cress

**Master Squad Chapt.2**

**Paul vs. Cress**

**Umm, hey guys, this is mastersquad's eve and I would like to give late thanks to all my reviewers… that which is only, three… (sniff)**

**There was a big error in last chapter, it was suppose to be **_**across the hallway. Eve's face.**_** And something like that. See if you didn't read it before.**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR CAMP HALF BLOOD(even though they won't appear until, like chapter 9 or something)**

Dawn was looking out the window of air plane. The view was simply magnificent. 'Oh my gosh, I can't wait to get to Unova' she thought, "This is your captain speaking, your plane will land in 20 minutes so please fasten(is that how it spell?) your seat belt."

Dawn looked at her left, Paul was looking at his new Pokedex(given from Mike), and Eve was snoring. Dawn looked at her own new pink Pokedex(Paul's is black.), also given from Mike.

"I wish I can catch cute Pokemon like Eve's Mark." She said looking at Minccino who was eating his poffin. "Minccino? Hah! I wish I have something like Hydreigon." Paul showed Brutal Pokemon at his Pokedex screen to Dawn, which she just frowned.

"Eeeew. It's not even cute. Why do you want it?" She asked, Paul closed his Pokedex. "At least it won't be week." Dawn and Mark frowned at his words. "Well excuse me, mister rude, but some Hydreigons can be week, and FYI, Mark isn't week," Mark nodded with appreciation on his face, "and he's one of the strongest Pokemon I have ever met!" She huffed and turned around, pouting. Mark followed her example and did the same.

'This is going to be hard.' He thought as plane landed.

**Outside the plane at port where Ash met Zekrom**

"Well, I'm just glad I'm here," Eve said as she stretched her arm, "I mean I haven't been here for three monthes." Dawn looked at Pokemon Master, "You've been to Unova lot of times, right?" She asked.

"Well, my father's here." Eve shrugged. "Now where are we suppose to go again?" Paul asked. "Striaton City. But you guys are going ther by yourselves." "You mean, you are not coming with us?" Dawn asked.

"Yup. I'm going to be at Lostlorn Forest, where Master Squad Unova base is." Eve said as she released her faithful Pokemon,Silver. "Lugia?" Paul asked. Eve smiled, "Long story," she said as she climbed on his back. "well, buy guys!" Silver took off, leaving two kids staring at the spot where he just took of.

Two started to walk on Unova Route 1. "Wish I can meet my new friend here, right Piplup?" "Pip, piplup!" Piplup responded and Dawn smiled. She saw flock of Pidoves flying, "Ooo, look, Paul!" Dawn pointed toward the flock but Paul snorted, "Don't you think it's too week? This is waist of time, we should just go." Paul said, Dawn frowned but followed him.

_Rumble, rumble_ Dawn turned around and saw small dragon like Pokemon coming out of the bush. "Oooh, look at that!" Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and looked it up, 'Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong, and sharp.' Pokedex said, Dawn closed it.

"I don't care what you say, Paul. I'm gonna catch this little cutie." Paul was about to say something, but Dawn pulled out her Pokeball. "Buneary, spotlight!" she threw it and came out small Rabbit Pokemon. "Bun bun, buneary!" Buneary landed right in front of Axew. "Alright Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Buneary fired freezing white beam at Axew, but it dodged it and fired green orb at Buneary. "Wow, that was Dragon Pulse! But Buneary, dodge it, then use Ice Beam!" Buneary dodged it ligtly, then used Ice Beam at her opponent. It hit Axew, "Axeeeew!" it cried in pain. "Now, Dizzy Punch" Buneary's ear glowed in rainbow color and punched Axew with her ear. Paul just watched it with his arm crossed(just for the people who is wondering what Paul is doing). Axew trumbled, "Now, go, Pokeball!" Dawn threw her Pokeball. It hit Axew, forced it in, then shook for a moment. It blinked then stopped shaking. Dawn picked up her Pokeball, "Yay, I caught Axew!" she said as she picked up her Pokeball. Both Piplup and Buneary cheered. "Come on out, Axew!" she threw her Pokeball and Axew came out smiling toward its new trainer. "Hello, Axew. My name is Dawn, your trainer, and I hope we can be great friends." Dawn said toward her new Pokemon, she stood up, returning both Buneary and Axew. "Good, can we go now?" Dawn turned around to see grumpy trainer. 'Damn. I almost forgot that Paul was here.' "I'm done. We can go now." She stood up, holding Piplup in her arm.

_**About 1 weak later**_

"We are finally, here!" Dawn said, as she stretched her arms, and looked around to enjoy view of Striaton City. Paul simply just rolled his eyes and looked around for gym.

"Excuse me, but where is the Striaton City gym?" He asked red haired boy who was walking by (you can probably guess who). "Gym? Oh, I'm going there too. Maybe we can go there together." The boy said looking straight at Paul. "By the way, the name's Chili. What's yours?" Chili (for those of you who guessed and got right, congratulations) asked them. "Who in the world named you?" (I'm wondering too) Paul asked. "That was rude Paul. I'm Dawn, and that rude guy is Paul." Said Dawn, pointing her thumb at Paul. "Dawn, what a beautiful name." Chili commented, which made Paul frown. "Come on, I'll take you to gym."

They reached the big building. Dawn opened the door to go in. Paul saw bunch of tables with girls sitting and chatting. "This is Striaton City Gym?" Paul asked Chili, who just nodded. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked Chili, who just nodded. A boy about Chili's age came toward them.

"May I help you?" He asked Paul. "Yes, where's the gym?" Paul said, "This is the gym." Boy said. "How?" Paul asked. That's when Chili blurted out, "Oh I just can't take it anymore! Me, Cress and Cilan is the Striaton City Gym leader!" Paul raised his eye brows "Really?" "Who's Cilan?" Dawn asked. "Our brother. He's on his journey with trainer name with Ash." Paul's face boiled a bit, and Dawn smiled and asked with enthusiasm, "Where is he? Oh my gosh. I never really though I can really meet him here. _Squeal_" Cress and Chili just stared at her, but smiled. "So, who are you going to battle?" Chili asked. Paul pointed at Cress. Chili groaned.

"The battle between Striaton City gym leader Cress and challenger Paul of Veilstone City will start now," Chili said as taking place of referee, " each trainer will use 1 Pokemon." "Panpour, go!" Cress threw hi Pokeball. "So, that's Panpour." Dawn said as she looked up on her Pokedex. "Amy, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his Hyper Ball and released Emolga (please don't tell me that you forgot about last chapter, because it was boring). "Shiny Emolga, impressive." Cress complimented Sky Squirrel Pokemon, who just giggled. "Battle starts, now!" Chili swung his arm down. "Amy, Aerial Ace." Emolga glided swiftly toward Panpour. "Water Gun!" Panpour fired powerful stream of water toward Amy, blocking her attack. "Emol!" Amy falled down to ground. "Emol…" Amy shook her head and got up. "Amy, Spark! You can do better than that!" Paul ordered, Amy grumped a bit then covered her body with yellow electricity then tackled Panpour. Like, really hard. "Panpour!" Spray Pokemon let out painful scream. "Finish it with Iron Tail." Paul ordered. "Panpour, get up!" Panpour tried to get up, but Amy's Iron Tail hit Panpour with no mercy shown, making it faint immediately. "Panpour is unable to battle. Emolga wins! So the winner is Paul!" Chili cried out. Dawn cheered, while fan girls groaned.

Dawn got down to battle field, giving Paul a light hug, which made them both blush. "Amy, return." Paul was about to return his Emolga, but she dodged it. "Come back here." Paul growled, but Amy completely ignored Paul and kept on dodging red light coming from her ball.

"Hey Paul," Dawn said. "What?" Paul almost yelled. Dawn frowned but continued her sentence, "maybe Amy wants to stay out of the ball, like Piplup does. Right, Amy?" Amy nodded like she was saying, _"Finally someone noticed what I'm talking about." _Then she jumped at Paul's shoulder and sat down.

Paul grumped, but he didn't thought it would be a great idea to force Amy off of his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Paul. You earned yourself a Trio Badge." Said Cress handing him the sharp looking badge (I don't know how to describe it) and smiled.

Dawn said her goodbyes to the gym leaders and followed Paul. "Where are we going next?" She asked. "Nacrene City." Paul replied simply. "Great! I'm going to see another beautiful city!" She cheered and ran off.

**I know, ending was bit weird. Next chapter won't be about Paul and Dawn, they are going to have off-screen training. Next chapter will be about Eve. Please, please, please review. Sorry if there's any error or grammer mistakes. I'm horrible at grammer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Al vs Ash

**Master Squad Chapt.3**

**As I told you this won't be about Paul and Dawn, it'll be about Eve. This chapter is somehow important, so do not skip it.**

Chapter 3: Ash vs. Albert

Flying on top of Silver, Eve could see Castelia City port. She looked down and saw three familiar looking kids. She landed next to them. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, my little cousin Joy." Eve said, walking toward them.

Trio turned around to see high teen with dagger. "Eve!" Girl with green eyes and brown hair ran toward her and hugged her. "Long time no see, Eve." Other two boys greeted her. "Research, are you doing it well?" Eve asked, they shook their head.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Girl, Joy asked. "Huh? What do you mean? He's right-. AAAHHHHH! Mark, where are you?"

Meanwhile, our little Minccino, Mark was strolling down the city, looking for something to eat. "Hey, Ash. We can go eat Casteliacone now, can we?" Mark heard girl's voice. He ran toward them. "Sure we can, Iris. I really want to try them." Ash said then he saw Mark running toward them. "Hey, little fella. Are you lost?" He asked to see if Minccino was okay. "Min min." Mark told Pikachu and Axew. Who nodded and asked their owner to eat Casteliacone with him. "Sure. Minccino can eat with us."

As they reached the store, they saw four people standing there. Mark ran toward them. "Mark! Where have you been? I was soooo worried about you." Eve called out, squeezing Mark. "Thank you so much." She said toward Ash. "Hey, no problem."

"I'm Eve. I'm the Master Squad leader. This is Joy," Brown pig tailed girl with emerald green eyes waved her hand, "she's also my cousin. This is Miles," spiky orange haired boy with blue eyes waved and grinned, "and finally, this is Albert." "Call me Al." Black haired boy with black eyes and glasses flicked his glasses and waved his hand with Ash (Al maybe looks a lot like Conway, but his not).

"Wow, good to see all of you. I'm Ash, this is Iris, and this is Cilan." Ash introduceed his friends. "What's Master Squad?" Iris asked. "Well Master Squad is a group of really strong trainers who can defeat champions, or they are coordinator who has won at least 2 Ribbon Cups." Al replied. "Cool! Then can I battle you Eve?" Ash asked eagerly, "Well, Ash I would really like to battle you, but right now I only have three Pokemons, and all except for Mark is really tired." Eve said. "Oh. I hoped I can battle you." Ash said.

"Hey, how about battling Al instead? He's a really good trainer." Eve said, "Huh, me?" Al asked. "No way. I'm battling him." Miles said, jumping in between Al and Ash, but Eve stopped him. "No. Let them have battle." She said pulling back Miles away. He scowled but didn't argued.

They went to Central Plaza of Castelia City. "I'll be the referee." Cilan said. "The battle will be three vs. three battle. The users can't change Pokemons. You got that?" They both nodded.

"Alright, Snivy, I choose you!" Ash threw his Pokeball and released Grass Snake Pokemon. "Juri, go!" Al threw his Pokeball and released another Snivy. "Snivy vs. Snivy. This is interesting." Eve said.

"Snivy, Attract!" Ash ordered, and Snivy winked and pink out-lined hearts came out surrounding Juri, and shrink into Juri's body, but Juri's eyes didn't turned into hearts. "What?" Ash looked surprised and so did Snivy. "Okay, my turn. Juri, Twister!" Juri pointed her tail toward Snivy and created huge Twister and shooted toward Ash's Snivy. "Sni!" Snivy shouted. "Now, use Leaf Tornado!" Juri started to spin around using her head, then created huge green tornado filled with glowing leaves then shoot toward Snivy, making it faint. "Sni…" "Ash's Snivy's unable to battle. Al's Snivy wins!" "Good job Snivy, return." "You were great, now rest."

"Now, go. Alec!" Al threw his Pokeball, and came out Electabuzz. "You own Electabuzz?" Ash asked, "We are from Sinnoh." Al replied, "Oh. Alright, Pikachu go!" Pikachu jumped into battle field. "Alec, Cross Chop!" Alec crossed his arm and charged toward Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Pikachu swiftly ran and dodged Alec's Cross Chop, and tackled Alec. Al growled, "Alec, Brick Break." "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered to his Pokemon and it obeyed. Two attacks striked each other.

"Wow, I think I saw that on Lily of the Valley Conference last year." Ash heard Eve. 'Wait, Paul did that to before. That means…' Ash's thought was cutted off when he heard Al's order. "Alec, Thunder Punch!" Alec's fist crackled with electricity and punched Pikachu. "Are you okay, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, Electro Ball!" Pikachu fired yellow ball of electricity toward Alec and hit him. "Now, Quick Attack!" Pikachu swiftly tackled Alec, making it faint. "Alec is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" Ash cheered. "Good job Pikachu! You are the best!" Ash commented his partner. "Return, Alec. You did well." Al returned his Pokemon.

"Alright, your turn, Tepig!" Ash let out his Tepig. "Aki, go!" Al threw his Pokeball and released Archen. "Tepig, Flame Charge!" Tepig stomped his feet and charged at Aki, flame surrounding Tepig. "Aki, Rock Slide!" Aki flapped his wing, purple circle formed at sky, and avalanche formed and slided down, hitting Tepig. "Tepig, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Aki looks strong." Iris said to Eve, who was keeping her silence.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig got up and charged at Aki, who was just flapping his wings. "Aki, Dragon Breath!" Al ordered. Stream of yellow green energy fired from Aki's mouth and hit Tepig. Tepig fainted immediately. "Tepig is unable to battle. Aki wins. So the winner is Al!" Cilan confermed. "Tepig, you did good. You deserve rest." Ash returned his Pokemon. "Aki, I was hoping you would evolve, but okay. You did terrefic job." Al commented his Pokemon while returning him.

"It was great battle." Ash said, holding out his hand to Al. Al gladly shook his hand, smiling.

"Well, we will hope to see you again Ash." Miles said. "Next time, you are going to battle me." Miles added. "Yeah. It'll be awsome to battle you, Miles." Ash said. Group separated, hoping to meet each other once more.

**Was it boring? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? I'm begging you, please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nacrene City Gym Battle

Master Squad Chapt. 4

Nacrene City Gym Battle

**Hey guys, I missed you and writing fanfics.**

**I got good grades on my exam ^^**

**Paul had some off-screen training.**

**Now back to the story. **

**Special thanks to RaveOn21turned23**

**Bianca and Nico will be just an ordinary trainer from Master Squad.**

"Wow, this city is soooooo beautiful!" "Pip- lup!" Dawn and Piplup exclaimed as they reached Nacrene City. With paintings and art thingies all around them they just had to exclaim. Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't care if its beautiful. Let's go find the gym." Dawn ignored Paul and kept on admire the beautiful view. To tell you the truth, Paul did agree that Nacrene City had a beautiful view, he just didn't wanted to admit it.

Suddenly Dawn pulled Paul's arm, "Come on Paul, let's go!" "To where?" "To the gym, duh." "How do you know where is the gym?" "I asked someone, and he said I should find the Nacrene Museum." Paul nodded and headed toward, umm somewhere. "Where are you going? Nacrene Museum is this way!"

"Hello?" Dawn called out. No one was in the museum for some reason. "Please be quiet in the museum." Dawn and Paul turned around and saw a small man. "Oh, I'm so sorry. But umm, would you tell me where we can have gym battle?" Dawn asked. The man nodded. "Sure. Follow me." Dawn and Paul followed him to the huge library. "Talk to her. She will tell you." The man pointed toward the big woman with apron, then walked out the door.

"Ask her Paul." Dawn silently poked Paul's arm. Paul sighed and walked toward her then 'politely' asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where can I find the Nacrene City gym leader is? I would like to have a gym battle." "You are here for a challenge? Very glad to meet you. I'm Lenora. And I'm Nacrene City gym leader." Lenora said. "You are gym leader? Then where do we battle?" Dawn poked in. "Who's this young lady?" Lenora asked Paul. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Dawn, and this is Paul. He's challenging you, actually." Dawn said as she giggled. "Alright, now follow me."

Lenora led Paul and Dawn to the basement. "This libray is so huge!" Dawn and Piplup exclaimed. "This library holds most of the important books in whole Unova Region." "Really? Then why did you brought us here?" "This libray, only me, and challengers come here."

"You mean you brought us here to bring us to the battle field?" Dawn asked. "Yes. But you have to pass my test." Paul frowned. "Test?" "You see, I am Nacrene Gym leader, but at the same time, I own this museum, so I want my challenger to be wise just like my gym(sorry, watched this episode in Japanese version so I don't know how this works in English), so how about reading a book?" Paul frowned and looked around. "This one's a good one." Lenora pointed at book on a shelve. But instead of picking up that book, Paul turned around and searched for a type of book that he would like. "Um, Miss Lenora?" Dawn asked, "Is it okay if I read one as well as Paul? I'm not a challenger, but I want to read some." Lenora nodded.

Dawn looked at the shelves and picked up the book that Lenora had picked out for Paul. As soon as she touched it, wall started to rumble. Paul turned around immediately. "What..?" There it was, the staircase that leads down to the battle field appeared. "Wow. You completed my task Dawn." Lenora complimented our young heroine. "Only one who solved that puzzle was Ash form Pallet Town." Paul frowned as he heard his old rival's name. "Ash was here?" Dawn asked, obviously happy to hear her old companion's name. "Yes. He was here last week. But I'm pretty sure he left." "Oh." Dawn said, disappointed. "Can I have my battle now?" Paul asked. Lenora didn't look happy since he wasn't the one who completed the task, but she nodded.

"The Nacrene City Gym battle will start. Gym leader Lenora verses challenger Paul from Veilstone City. Each trainer will use two Pokemons. Let your Pokemon out." "Herdier, go!" "Amy, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his Pokeball and released sky squirrel Pokemon. "Battle begins!"

"Amy, Shock Wave!" "Herdier Roar!" Before Amy could release her attack, Herdier howled, making Amy get into her ball and his another Pokemon came out, which was Amoongus he caught on the way to Nacrene City. "I will change my Pokemon too," Lenora said as she returned her Herdier. "Watchog, go!" Lenora threw her another Pokeball and released her Watchog. "So that's Watchog." Dawn looked up on her Pokedex. _"Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allows its eyes and stripes to glow."_

"Amoongus, return." Paul pulled out his Pokeball. "Oh no you don't, Watchog, Mean Look!" Watchog closed its eyes, then surrounded by dark aura, when it opened its eyes, black eyes surrounded Amoongus. As soon as it happened Paul's Pokeball's red beam got reflected from Amoongus's body. Paul growled silently. "Now, Watchog Low Kick!" Watchog ducked then swung its left leg. Direct hit! "Grr, Amoongus, Energy Ball!" Amoongus fired green ball toward Watchog. "Dodge it Watchog!" Watchog jumped and dodged green ball. "Sludge Bomb!" Amoongus spitted brown sludge toward his opponent and hit hit it. Watchog fell down to the ground.

"Now, Solar Beam!" Amoongus fired yellow beam from its head. "Block it eith Thunderbolt!" Watchog fired beam of electricity. With sound of KABOOM, black smoke appeared. "Amoongus, grab Watchog!" Amoongus hopped toward Watchog and grabbed it. "Watchog use-" Lenoran got cutted of by Paul, "Amoongus Giga Drain!" Amoongus glowed green, then absorbed energy from Watchog, making it faint.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Amoongus wins!" "Go Paul! You can do it!" Dawn cheered and Paul smirked.

"Herdier, go!" Herdier returned to battle field. "Herdier!" It howled. "Herdier, use Giga Impact on Amoongus,go!" Purple energy surrounded Herdier and it charged to its opponent and tackled it. "Amoongus is unable to battle. Herdier wins!" "Amoongus return." Paul returned his Pokemon.

"Amy, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his(I mean Eve's) Hyper Ball. She came out grumbling that she couldn't battle because of Herdier. "Amy, Iron Tail!" Amy's tail glowed and swung it toward Herdier. "Herdier Shadow Ball!" Herdier fired black ball to Amy, but Amy returned attack by hitting Shadow Ball. "Amy Shock Wave!" Electricity formed on her tail and she fired it, but Herdier dodged attack. "Herdier, Giga Impact!" Lemora commended, "Amy, fly up!" Herdier charged at Amy, while Amy flew up to the ceiling, making Giga Impact no use.

"Amy Hidden Power!" Amy glowed green and formed same colored orb between her hands and fired at Herdier, and hit it in the back. "Herdier!" Lenora cried, but Paul didn't gave her any chance. "Amy, Wild Charge!" Amy tackled Herdier with yellow electricity surrounding her. Herdier fainted. "Herdier is unable to battle. Emolga wins! So the winner is Paul of the Veilstone City!" As soon as the referee said Dawn ran toward the winner. "Yay, Paul! You won!" She cried out happily.

Outside the gym Lenora handed Paul Nacrene City's Basic Badge. "Congratulations Paul. You deserved it." "Thanks." Paul said as he putted the Basic Badge into his bagde case. "Do you have any plan where to head next?" She asked. "No. we haven't picked it yet." Dawn said. "Well, then you should head to Castelia City. Gym leader there is a very good friend of mine." "Thanks for the imformation. We will." Dawn said happily. Then Dawn and Paul headed toward the sunset.

-End of Chapter 4-

**Yay, I'm finished^^ Soooo happy. Hope you review and this month is Q&A month. If you have any questions about Master Squad, please review or e-mail me or send private message. I'll try my best to answer your questions. master squad's eve out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pinwheel Forest and Zorua

Master Squad Chapter 5: Pinwheel Forest and Zoroa

**Hello people. Good to see you early update. I'm always happy because of the ones who reads my stories, which is YOU. And as always, enjoy.**

Pinwheel Forest. One way is the way to get out, turn away you will get lost. Literally, Paul and Dawn was walking and walking. "I'm tired and feet hurts." Dawn complained, "Can we rest, Paul? Please~? With a cherry on a top?" Dawn asked with a puppy dog eyes. "No." Followed by short answer from Paul. Dawn frowned. "We have to get out of this stupid place as soon as possible." Paul explained. "Come on, Amy and Piplup looks tired as well." Dawn showed him their Pokemons. "Pip-lup?", "E-mong?" Both of the Pokemons looked at Paul with pleading look. Paul silently glared at them. But they (including Dawn) all gave Paul puppy dog look. "Fine, fine." They cheered. "Even though I'm pretty sure she's going to ask that again 5 minutes after we starts walking again." He muttered.

He looked down and saw Piplup. "Troublesome, take your penguin away." He said. "What? But Piplup is here." She responded. She turned around to see another Piplup. "What? But…." She didn't finshed her sentence since one Piplup jumped and turned into a black fow.

"Zorua! So cute!" She squealed. "I'm gonna catch it." She said as she took out her Pokeball. "No way. I'm getting it. You've got Axew." Paul said. "You got Amoongus!" Dawn yelled at Paul. "That's because you told me that Amoongus is not cute." "Zoro!" They both looked down at the little Zorua. "Fine, we shall have a battle and the winner gets the Zorua." Paul said calmly. "But you're much stronger so that's not fair!" She yelled at the plum headed trainer then took out her Pokeball.

"So I'm battling Zorua first. Quilava, spotlight!" She threw her Pokeball and released her Volcano Pokemon. Quilava came out crying out his name. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Quilava turned into flaming wheel and attacked Zorua. "Zoro!" Zorua went flying, but fired black ball from it's mouth. "Dodge it Quilava, then follow by Swift!" Quilava quickly dodged Shadow Ball and shot yellow stars form his mouth. "Zorua!" It dodged the attack easily. "Ugh. Quilava, Eruption!" Paul was amazed that Dawn's Quilava knew such a powerful move. Quilava let a blast coming from his back and hit Zorua.. "Zoro!" Zorua trembled. "Now, go Pokeball!" Dawn threw her Pokeball and hit Zorua. Red light forced Zoruz to get in. It trembled for a bit and with a 'click' sound trembling stopped.

"Yay, I got, Zorua!" She posed with Piplup and Quilava. "That's unfair. I wanted Zorua too." Paul grumbled. "But you were going to release it if it was weak. Am I right?" She bragged. "Now, my Zorua knows Scratch, Shadow Ball and Night Daze." She frowned. "What's Night Daze?" She asked herself. "Its Zorua and Zoroark's signature move. Try it. I wanna see that." But instead of using it, Dawn stuck her tongue out. "Too bad, I don't want to see it." She took her Pokeballs out. "Guys, come on out!" She threw rest of her Pokeballs. "Meta gross." Meta came out, "A xew!" Axew said, "Toge!" Togekiss gracefully landed, "Guys, this is Zorua. Be nice to him, okay?" Pokemons cheered and then nodded. While Dawn's Pokemons surrounded Zorua, Paul walked over to Dawn.

"You know, you wasted our precious time, so we have to go quick." He whispered to Dawn. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Return you guys." Dawn quickly returned her Pokemons and turned to Paul. "Let's go." They walked for 30 minutes until Dawn said, "I'm so tired. Can we rest Paul?" She asked. "No." He replied calmly. "Please?" Dawn gave him a puppy eye, but Paul shook his head. "Hmmph. Fine." She said and released her Meta out of her Hyper Ball. Then she climbed on top of him. "Meta, Magnet Rise." She said dignantly. Meta started to float in the air and followed Paul. Amy seemed to be interested in the floating Pokemon, so she flew to Meta and sat next to Dawn. "I knew Amy will like this." Dawn said. Paul rollded his eyes and kept on walking.

It was getting dark, and the same time Paul was getting tired. Meta didn't seemed to mind that he had been carrying Dawn for over three hours, but Paul did. "We are camping here." He said, putting down his bag. "I'm not tired, we should go more." Dawn said, pretty much bragging. "It's getting dark and it might be dangerous if we keep on walking!" Paul pretty much yelled at her. "We are camping here, you got it?" He said forcefully, so she just nodded. "Good." He took out his sleeping bag, while she build up a tent for herself. Meta and Piplup helped her.

"Would you like a ramen, Paul?" She asked but he shook his head. Dawn set up a fire with help of her Quilava and started to boil the water. While water boiled she passed out her hand made poffin to all her Pokemons. Paul's Pokemons seemed to want a poffin, but they didn't dare. Dawn looked up, her water was ready. She poured the water into the instant noodle then saw Paul asleep. She went over to his Pokemons. "Do you guys want a poffin?" Then she handed out her poffins to his Pokemons. "Have a good night." She told them then walked over to Paul.

She knelt down nest to him and looked at his sleeping face. His sleeping was nothing like his awake face. Calm and with no worry. She smiled to herself. 'Yup, he's definitely cute when he's asleep.' She relized that she just thought Paul as 'cute'. 'What am I thinking? He's not cute, he's just a cold hearted jerk with,' she stopped herself thinking. 'Okay. He may be cute when he's asleep just a little.' She continued to look down at Paul, until Piplup called that her ramen was ready. She ran toward her Pokemons then started to eat her food. Paul slightly opened his eyes then turned his face toward Dawn and smirked when Dawn dropped some noodles on her lapand shreiked at Piplup to get some tissues. He silently closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

**Story over people. And there were no questions at all. Do you guys hate me or something? Anyway please review.**

**Current Location: Pinwheel Forest**


	6. Chapter 6 Castelia City

Chapter 6- Castelia City

**On with my story. This is one of the favorite part in Master Squad that I have written. So is the next chapter.**

Paul woke up with a sound of a Bubblebeam. He looked around and saw Dawn coming out from her tent. "Alright Piplup, I got new ideas for an appeal round. Let's try it." "Pip-piplup!" Piplup replied. Paul was looking at her but Dawn didn't seemed to notice that. "Piplup, use Whirlpool!" A jet of water formed over Piplup's head. "Now, Bubblebeam!" Piplup fired blue bubbles, and those bubbles surrounded the Whirlpool, shining with blue light. "Finish it with Peck!" Piplup's beak glowed white and got lengthened. Then he jumped toward the Whirlpool then thrusted his beak into it, dividing it into two and surrounded him with blue light. "Great job, Piplup!" Dawn said as she handed him a poffin. "That was beautiful." She turned around and saw Paul standing there. She blushed a bit. "Thanks." Paul smirked a bit. "Come on, we have to go. We have to cross the Sky Arrow Bridge today, remember?" He said as he putted his backpack over his shoulder. "Sky Arrow Bridge?" "Pip, piplup?" They asked. "Emol, emol emolga!" Amy tried to explain it to Piplup, who didn't seemed to understand, making Amy frustrated. Paul stared at them for a moment then said, "It's the biggest bridge in Unova. In order to get over to Castelia City, we have to cross it." "Oh…" "Pip…" they both said. "I'm looking forward to see it." She said. "Yeah, you should." He looked up in the sky. "And if you want to see it quick, you have to hurry up." As soon as he said that Dawn picked up her bag, then Piplup and started to run. "That's the wrong way, troublesome!" Paul yelled while following behind her.

"We are here, after getting in the wrong way for almost ten times because of-" "Okay, I'm sorry! Jeez." Dawn yelled at him, and Piplup growled at Paul. Then she looked at the Sky Arrow Bridge. "It's beautiful." She exclaimed, "I can't wait to cross it!" Dawn giggled.

"Joy, get your Emolga off of me!" Miles said as he pulled Joy's Emolga off of his shoulder. "Carina, come here." Joy called her, and Carina flew over to her trainer. The three of them were at the port of Castelia City. "Al, are you sure that island is where it is suppose to be?" Miles asked. "I'm possitive. Since both of them used to live there, and Victoria's brother is lost…" Al looked around wih his binocular then spotted two pre teens on the Sky Arrow Bridge. "I've seen them somewhere." He told himself. "Who?" His friedns asked him. Al handed Miles the binocular. "That's Paul Shinji, top 8 at the Lily of the Valley Conference last year." He said as he gave it to Joy, "And that's Dawn Berlitz. She was the runner-up at last year's Sinnoh Grand Festival." Joy told Al as she handed the binocular to him. "Weren't you there in that Grand Festival?" He asked. "I failed appeal round." "Al, you were there watching her, remember?" Miles asked. "Oops. Sorry." Joy looked at the bridge. "What are they doing here? I mean, Paul's probably doing gym battles in Unova, but what about Dawn? There aren't any contests in Unova." She said.

"I wanna meet Paul." Miles said, picking up his bag, and ran toward the exit of the bridge. "Miles, we have to do research!" Al called after Miles, then picked up his green backpack and ran after him. "Guys wait for me!" joy called as she picked up her yellow cross bag. "Blade, come on." She told her Gallade, which nodded and followed his trainer.

"…. after gym battle, I'm going to the mall, and we should go to the Liberty Garden, if we are lucky we can meet Victini there." Dawn happily chatted about her plan for Castelia City, which were torturing Paul. "Hey!" he turned around and saw a boy with a spiky orange hair and green eyes. Paul scowled. "Do I know you?" The boy smiled, which remined Paul his old rival, Ash. "No, but I know you." The boy said, helding out his hand. "I'm Miles." Paul awkwardly shook Miles' hand. "Miles!" Paul and Dawn turned around and saw a boy and a girl running toward them. The boy had navy blue hair and glasses (which made Dawn shuddered, reminding her of Conway), and a brunette with olive green eyes, followed by a Gallade. Paul spotted a MS badge on the girls's yellow bag. "Wow, a Gallade." Dawn exclaimed. "Where did you get him?" She asked. "Hmm? Oh, you mean my Blade? His my partner. My cousin gave him to me." The girl answered Dawn's question. "By the way, my name's Joy and this is Albert." "Call me Al." Al said as he flicked his glasses and put his hand up for greeting. "Dawn, I'm a Pokemon coordinator just like you. I was on the last Sinnog Grand Festival, and you were just wonderful. Is it okay if I have a battle with you?" Joy asked with a pleading look on her face. "Sure, why not. I want to train my new Pokemons." She responded.

Soon our heroes headed to Cetral Plaza at Castelia City with trios. "One Pokemon?" Joy asked. "How about three?" Dawn suggested and Joy nodded, "Sounds good to me." She reached for her Pokeball and threw it up in the air. "V, shine on!" Joy released her Umbreon on the battle field. "Awex, spotlight!" Axew came out of her ball and landed on the battle field. "Alright Axew, this is your first battle and let's do our best." "A-xew." She agreed. "Start your battle!" Al said. "Axew, use Slash!" Axew's claw glowed and leangthend then she charged toward V, then gashed her. "V, are you fine?" V nodded. "Good, Iron Tail!" V's tail glowed white and ran toward Axew for a strike. "Axew dodge, and use Dragon Pulse!" Axew dodged right then created a blue orb between her hands then threw it at V. "V dodge, then Attract!" V dodged then winked and yellow hearts came then headed toward Axew. One of the hearts hit Axew but nothing happened. "Is your Axew female?" Joy asked, and Dawn nodded. "Oh, that explains it. V, Shadow Ball then use Psychic!" V fired three black balls toward Axew then used Psychic to controll the balls, trapping Axew in the middle then striked her, with smoke coming ou. "Axew!" Dawn cried out. When smoke disappeared showed fainted Axew lying on the ground. "Axew is unable to battle. V wins!" Al cried out while both of the trainers returned their Pokemons. "Good job Axew. You did your best." "Nice job, V. you deserve to rest."

"Carina, shine on!" Joy threw her Pokeball and released her Emolga. "Buneary, spotlight!" "Bun, bun!" Buneary came out of her ball, crying out her name. "Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Buneary's ears glowed multi-color then she jumped to attack. "Carina, Spark!" Yellow light surrounded Carina as she glided toward Buneary. Before Dizzy Punch hit Emolga, Emolga tackled Buneary first. "Buneary, are you okay?" Buneary nodded. "Alright, now Ice Beam!" Buneary fired freezing beam from her mouth and attacked Carina, freezing one of her wings. She fell down to the ground. "Uh oh. Carina, break the ice!" Joy commended. "Not so fast, Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Buneary's ears glowed multi-color then punched Carina, making her faint. "Carina's unable to battle. Buneary wins!" Al cried out. "Good job Buneary. Now return." Dawn returned her Pokemon. "Carina return. Good job." Joy returned her own Pokemon then reached for her other ball.

"Blade, shine on!" Gallade jumped out of his ball. "Piplup, spotlight!" Piplup jumped into the battle field. "Leaf Blade!" Gallade's arm glowed green then he charged toward Piplup for a slash. "Piplup, build a wall with your Bubblebeam!" Piplup shot out blue bubbles from his beak and created a wall in front of him. Blade hesitated and stood on front of the wall. "Gal?" He said. "Piplup, Peck!" Piplup jumped up above the wall then leangthened his beak then glided down to thrust his beak in. "Gal!" Blade yelled in pain. "Blade, don't give up. Use Rock Slide!" Gallade put his arms up then created an avalanche over Piplup. "Piplup?" Piplup got trapped in the middle of the rocks. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Blade shot a bolt of electrical energy from his body and strucked Piplup, making him faint. "Piplup is unable to battle. Blade wins. So the winner is Joy!" Al cried out exhaling. "We won! Thank you so much Blade."Joy said, hugging him. Blade smiled. "Aww, are you okay Piplup?" Dawn asked as she picked him up. Piplup slightly nodded.

"Since I waited long enough, can we please go and prepare for my gym battle?" Paul asked. "Yeah we should go to Liberty Garden too, remember Joy?" Miles said. This caught Dawn's ears. "Liberty Garden?" she asked. "You see, there are currently two Victinis living in Master Squad, one belongs to Eve, and another one belongs to Eve's twin sister, Ellie. Unfortuneatly, Ellie's Victini, Victor is lost." Al explained. "Stolen actually." Miles said. "We are not sure of that you know." Al told him.

"Anyway, we are thinking that Victor's on Liberty Garden, or at least a clu is there." He finished his sentence. "What's Vintini?" Dawn asked. "Let me show you." Al got his laptop out of his bag and opened it. Showed a image of a small Pokemon with sharp pointy ears in 3D. "Wow. It's so cute!" Dawn said. "This small and 'cute' Pokemon is a Victory Pokemon," Al said. This caught Paul's ears, "it has ability Victory Star, and its owner will never lose."

"Is that how Eve became the Master Squad Champion?" Paul asked. Al shook his head. "Eve has caught her Victini _after_ she became Master Squad Champion." Joy explained. "Besides, you have to keep it in your party in order to be invincible, and she doesn't _always_ keep it in her party." Paul nodded as Joy finished her sentence.

"Paul, how about we help them, please?" Dawn asked with puppy look on her face. "No." He replied coldly. "Why not?" "I have to go and prepare for my gym battle." Dawn frowned. "Pwease Paul? Pwease~~?" Dawn made a puppy face along with Piplup, who was ruining the whole thing. "Pwease?" She batted her eye lashes, Paul slightly blushed. Miles snickered at the sight. I mean, who wouldn't? "Guys we should go." Al said to his friends. "Fine. If you are not going, then I will go by myself." She humphed and then turned around and followed the trio. 'Sounds good to me.' Paul thought then turned around. Amy didn't looked so happy with his idea.

When Paul got to the gym, he saw that the gym will be closed for one week. He growled then headed toward the port where he had come from. As he got to the gym, he spotted four preteens kneelin next to a lap top. Then he headed toward them.

-End of Chapter 6-

Current Location: Castelia City-Port.

Current Party: Paul-Torterra, Amy, Amoongus, Electivire, Honchkrow, Weavile

Dawn-Piplup, Buneary, Axew, Meta, Zorua, Quilava.


	7. Chapter 7 Liberty Garden

**Chapter 7 Liberty Garden**

**I am really wondering if you guys hate me. 'Cause seriously, I don't get questions or reviews or anything like that. But that doesn't mean that I hate you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these precious Pokemons or di Angelo siblings. Although I want to own them.**

Paul walked toward 4 teens. "Oh, hey Paul. What about your precious gym battle?" Dawn asked teasingly, Paul growled. "Gym will be closed for one week so I came here instead." Paul answered Dawn's question. Dawn glanced at Al. "Castelia gym leader, Burgh is a fashion designer as well as gym leader. So he's probably at Pinwheel Forest." Al said. "Fashion Designer? I'm a PokeStylist! I really want to meet him." Dawn said to herself. "Well Nimbasa gym leader, Elesa is a model." Joy said looking at Al's laptop. "Do all the gym leaders have other part time job?" Paul said, remembering Cress and Lenora. Trio nodded.

"We should go." Miles said. "Now?" Dawn asked and Al nodded. "Aki, come out!" "Tama, shine on!" "Turd out!" Trio released their Pokemon into the water except for Al, who sent his Archeops into the air. Al grabbed Aki's feet, Joy and Miles climbed onto the top of their Mantine and Carracosta. "You guys have Pokemons for their transportation, right?" Miles asked. Dawn and Paul shook their head. "Paul, you ride on Siglyph. For Dawn, you ride on your Zorua, he can transform, right?" They nodded and did as they were told.

Paul rode Miles' Siglyph. "Can't we take a boat?" Paul asked. "No, each of us will cost 5 thousand Pokeyens and unfortunately we don't have enough money for it." Al answered Paul's question. 20 minutes passed. "Look! An island!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's Liberty Garden. And we are not going there for sightseeing. We are going there to see if there is any clue that can help us looking for Victor." Al told the others.

When they reached the light house, they saw a guard standing at the front porch. "How are we gonna get in?" Dawn asked Al, hopefully they have a solution. "By doing this, Signal!" Miles called out his Siglyph. "Confusion." As Miles ordered, Signal's eyes glowed pink, making the guard walk away from the porch. "Good job." Miles returned his Pokemon. "Now, let's go in." Al said, as he led them inside. "Well, that was a some way to get in." Dawn murmured.

Inside the lobby, there were two stair cases. One led up, and one led down. "We will divide into two," Miles said, "Dawn you stay here and look if there's any guard coming back. Al, for you," "I'll go down with Paul. You go up with Joy." They all nodded but Dawn didn't seem to be happy. "I wanna go to." She complained. "We can't let a lady go to a dangerous place." Paul said looking away, and Dawn giggled and blushed. "If anyone comes, send your Pokemon to us and hide. You got it troublesome?" Dawn nodded. "Amy let's go." They all went to their destination.

"Be careful, it's steep." Al said, trying to be helpful. "I know that." Paul grumbled. "Amy, Flash." Amy's cheek shined very bright, showing the path more visible. "So, that Victor guy lives down here?" "He's not a human. And he doesn't live down here. They used to, so there might be a clue here." Al told him. Then he released his Larvesta. Larvesta looked around then headed down the stair case. "Larvesta." Paul looked up in his Pokedex.

_Larvesta. The torch Pokemon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes._

"Lar, lar!" Larvesta cried out and two boys hurried down. There was a huge door made of metal. Al tugged on it. "It's locked." He said. Paul touched it. "Too rusty." Paul said shaking his hand to get the rust off of his hand. "Amy use Iron Tail." Amy's tail glowed then slammed the door. "EMOL!" Amy screamed then started to blow on her tail, almost sniffing as well. "Hwa, Flamethrower." Al said then Hwa shot fire from his mouth and hit the door. "Now use Iron Tail." Paul nodded and commanded Amy to do it. Amy slammed her tail into the door and the door crumbled down. They walked in, Paul growled and Al sighed. Another stair case, just great.

They silently walked down until Al broke the silence. "Is Dawn your girlfriend?" He asked curiously. "Hmmmph. When the hell freezes over." Paul replied sarcastically, but Al could have sworn that he saw a slight blush on his face. Amy snickered at him then flew off of his shoulder and then landed next to Hwa and started to say something. Al looked around and Paul just kept walking.

_MEANWHILE_

"How tall is this lighthouse?" Miles complained while climbing the lighthouse. "Miles, this is the only place that holds clue for Victor. I mean Master Squad holds the record too, but we searched for the clue there so this is the only place for clue. Now quit complaining." Joy said as she examined the wall of the light house. "Why are you looking at the wall?" Miles asked. "I heard that there are some secret room around here. That room might keep the record for Victor, right?" "Yeah, maybe I guess so." Miles scratched his head.

Joy suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Miles asked. "Look at these patterns." She said, pointing at the wall. "So? Those patterns are everywhere." "Yeah, but there aren't any patterns with a Victini pattern in other parts." Miles looked closely at the wall. "Hey, you are right! There is." Joy gently pushed two Victini patterns, the only Victini pattern on the wall. As soon as she lift her fingers off of it, wall started to rumble and showed a narrow corridor. "We have to tell the others." Miles said. "No. There might be some clues at the basement as well as this room. We should go in there by ourselves."

"AAAAAAH!" A screaming came from down stairs. "Dawn." Joy gasped. She started to run down stairs. "Miles, examine the room, okay?" "Okay!" Joy heard the door closing down from behind her. 'Dawn, please be okay.'

**5 minutes ago at the lobby**

"This is so boring!" Dawn complained, stretching her arms up in the air. Piplup agreed with his trainer. "Piplup, let's play rock-paper-scissor to pass the time." "Piplup!" He said. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Dawn held out her two fingers and Piplup let out his flipper, which Dawn thought it as a paper. "I won!" She cheered. "Pip, piplup!" Piplup protested. They started to argue, but stopped when she heard a footstep. Dawn gasped. "Piplup, go down and get Paul." She silently ordered Piplup, who nodded and then headed down stairs. Dawn looked around, spotted a box and crawled into the box.

Stepping into the foyer was Officer Jenny, Herdiers and other police officers. Dawn was relieved, but for some reason she remained hiding. "Boys, search!" As Jenny cried out, other polices started to look around the lobby. Dawn, so scared shifted a little bit, and unfortunatly, boxes fell down. She gasped as one of the police grabbed her. "Well, look who's here." Jenny said, but when she took off her ask, it wasn't Officer Jenny at all. It was a woman with a uniform that had a blue P on it. Dawn wanted to run away, but she couldn't. Her legs were frozen, and one grunt was holding her by her neck. So she just screamed.

**Basement**

Paul and Al kept walking silently. Small door appeared in distance. They ran toward it then slammed the door open. Paul expected to see another Victini, but all there was Victini shaped statue, and a wooden necklace. Al picked up the necklace. "Justified." Al read the back of the necklace. "What?" Paul asked. "Justified. Eve's family name. Guess I'll give it to her later." Al said as he put it in his pocket.

"Pip-piplup!" Paul turned and saw Dawn's Penguin Pokemon heading toward him. Piplup panted for a moment, then tugged Pual's pants. "What do you want?" Paul asked, then he realized that Dawn might be in trouble. "Troublesome's in trouble." Paul said, and Al's eyes widened. "I'll get her. You stay here and complete your mission." Paul said as he grabbed Piplup and Amy then ran up the stair case. "Be careful, Paul!" Al cried out, then continued his searching.

"Troublesome, please, please be okay." He mumbled as he climbed up the stair case.

"Troublesome!" He called as he reached the lobby. Dawn was struggling in two men's arm. "Let go of her!" Paul barked at them. "Piplup!" "Emol!" Two Pokemons agreed and yelled at them. "You think we will?" One of them asked. "Piplup, Bubblebeam. Amy Electro Ball!" Piplup fired dozen of blue bubbles at them and Amy shot a yellow ball of electricity at them. Attacks hit them and they groaned. But they still didn't released Dawn.

"Team Plasma!" Paul turned around and saw Joy standing in the stairway. "You jerks! I actually thought you guys were gone!" she growled. "Blade shine on!" She threw her Pokeball and released her faithful partner. "Slash!" Gallade's arms glowed and he charged at the two men, slit them and made them drop Dawn.

Paul took his chance and ordered. "Piplup Whirlpool! Amy Thunder!" Piplup fired a huge vortex of water and Amy fired blast of yellow energy from her body at the two men. The attacks two Pokemon made two men faint. Paul ran toward fainted Dawn and picked her up. "We shouldn't have left her here." He murmured. "At least we figured out who got into the light house except for us." Joy observed, looking down. "What is Team Plasma anyway?" Paul asked and Joy explained until Al came upstairs, running. "Is Dawn okay?" He asked then saw her in Paul's arm then nodded. Understanding the whole situation. Then Miles came down. "Think I know where Victor is." He said panting hard. "Where?" Joy asked. "Unova Champion League."

**Chapter 7 over**

**Current Location: Liberty Garden**


	8. Chapter 8 Training for the Gym

**Chapter 8 Training for the Gym**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Dawn woke up in the Castelia City Pokemon Center. "You awake?" She turned and saw Paul, leaning against the wall at the corner. She nodded. "Good. You are fine, aren't you?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dawn said, rubbing her temple. "Are you sure?" he asked again, and she nodded. "I said I'm fine, Paul. Where's Joy anyway?" She asked looking around. "In the lobby. Eating breakfast." "Aren't you going to eat?" Paul shook his head. "I'm not hungry." "Oh." She looked down. Then she realized that Piplup and all of her Pokeballs weren't there. "Where's Piplup? And where's my Pokeballs?" "Nurse Joy is taking care of them." "I wanna go down." Paul nodded and went out of the room.

Few minutes later, he came back with a wheelchair. Dawn weakly stood up then sat on the wheel chair. Paul pushed the wheel chair and two of them went into the lobby.

Joy was eating her oatmeal and Al was eating sandwiches. Miles, he was just digging into his pancakes. Dawn and Paul came out of elevator. "Dawn!" Joy stood up. "Are you okay?" She asked running toward Dawn and Paul. "Yeah I'm fine." Dawn replied, smiling. "Are you fine?" Al and Miles came running. "I'm fine. This is like the 4th time answering this question." She said, giggling. They all laughed, except for Paul. "Oh, did you found where Victor is?" She asked. "We are going to Unova League. Pretty sure Elite 4 has something to do with this." Miles said. "Or Team Plasma!" Joy observed.

Al took out something from his pocket. "You are heading to Nimbasa City later, right?" Paul nodded. Al handed him the Victini necklace he found at the basement of the light house. Paul nodded as he took it and shoved it in his pocket. Miles stepped forward. "This is the gift from Ellie." He said as he gave Paul and Dawn each a Pokeball. They threw it together. Two adorable Eevees came out, wagging their tail. "Eevee! They are so cute!" Dawn squealed. Paul picked hers up and put it on her lap. She patted it. Paul's own Eevee tilted his head and wagged his tail to get his own trainer's attention. Paul responded to this and picked it up. Eevee flashed a smile to its owner. The trio smiled at this.

"Well, we'de better go." Al said. "To where?" Dawn asked. "We are going to the Unova Championship League." Miles said. "We are thinking that Victor might be there." Dawn nodded then went back on patting Eevee and Piplup, who had just jumped on his trainer's lap. "Good luck." Paul said to them. "Gook luck to you too. Burgh is strong." Miles said with his goofy smile. Paul smirked. "Bye guys." Dawn said, waving her hand.

Dawn looked up at her Pokedex to see her Eevee's moves. "Let's see, mine knows Swift, Façade, and Growl. How about yours Paul?" She asked. "Mine knows Sand Attack, Bite, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack." Paul said as he lightly patted Eevee's head. Well that sight was very surprising to Dawn. She had been traveling with him for a month now, and she'de never seen Paul patting his Pokemon. Not even his faithful partner, Torterra. "Should we train our Eevees and your Pokemons right now? I'm feeling better now." Dawn said standing up. Paul got up nodding that they should.

They went to the battle field behind Pokemon Center. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Whenever you are, troublesome." Paul answered. "Alright then. Eevee, spotlight!" Dawn threw a Pokeball onto the battel field. "Eevee, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his own Pokeball. "Eevee, Swift!" Dawn's Eevee fired a dozen of yellow stars from its mouth toward Paul's Eevee. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Paul's Eevee got covered by invisible energy and rapidly dodged all the stars that were coming its way. Then with its magnificient speed, it tackled its opponent.

Dawn's Eevee whimpered in pain. "Are you okay Eevee?" Dawn asked. Eevee nodded. "Alright, now Attract!" "What?" Paul called but Dawn's Eevee winked and yellow hearts came out, heading toward Paul's and striked him. Making Paul's Eevee fell in love. "You didn't tell me that your Eevee know Attract!" Dawn giggled, "It was secret. Hidden attack." Paul growld. "I know that Pokemons are just like their trainer, your Eevee is so calm when he falls in love! Are you like this too?" Dawn teasingly asked. Paul answered with his ferious blush. "Now Eevee, use Façade!" Dawn's Eevee got covered in orange aura, which made her sparkle, then charged at Paul's Eevee and then crashed into him.

Paul's Eevee snapped awake. "Good. Bite!" Paul's Eevee ran toward Dawn's and clamped his jaw on her fluffy tail. "Eevee, hold on. Growl!" Eevee opened her mouth and let out a cry that made Paul's Eevee let go of her. "Swift!" Another yellow stars fired from her mouth and flew toward Paul's Eevee. And with direct hit, he fainted.

"Goodie! I won!" Dawn cried out happily as she hugged her new Pokemon. Eevee flashed a smile. Paul picked up his Pokemon and mumbled something. "What did you said to him, Paul?" Dawn asked. "Just saying that he will be the one to battle one of Burgh's Pokemon." He answered casually. Dawn nodded. "But then, are you gonna make it evolve?" Paul nodded holding out a Fire Stone.

Dawn stared it for a moment. "Now?" she asked with worried tone. Paul shook his head. "Not now. After I catch a new Pokemon to use it at the Castelia Gym." "Which is?" She asked again. "Troublesome, stop asking questions. I'm not sure what to catch." He said, rubbing his temple. "Oh. Sorry." Dawn said.

They went back to the Pinwheel Forest. Not the middle, but the edge of it. Paul and Eevee trained while looking for a Pokemon to catch. For Dawn, she practiced her contest appeal round with her new Pokemons. Such as Axew, Zorua, and Eevee. "I hope you evolve into an Espeon." She told her. Eevee agreed.

After a week later, Paul was having a break with all of his Pokemon. His Eevee was playing with a ball which Dawn gave it to ball rolled into the bush and he chased after it. Suddenly Eevee shreiked. "What the?" Paul got up and ran toward the bush. Eevee and another Pokemon was there. And because of that other Pokemon, the ball was ripped a part. "Eevee, don't cry. I can buy you another one." Dawn said, trying to calm him down. Paul looked up in his Pokedex to see what other Pokemon was.

_Rufflet. The Eaglet Pokemon. It crushes berries with their talons. It bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong he is._

Paul smirked. He loved the Pokedex's description. "Eevee, prepare to battle." Eevee nodded.

Eevee stood in his battle position. "Eevee, use Bite!" Eevee jumped on Rufflet's back and snapped his back. Rufflet flew up and shook his body to throw Eevee to the ground. "Bite again!" Eevee obeyed. Eevee bit him so hard that Rufflet landed on the ground. "Quick Attack!" Eevee slightly let go of him then tackled him hard.

Rufflet shuddered a bit. "Bite!" Eevee attacked once more. "Now go, Pokeball!" Paul threw a Pokeball at Rufflet. It aborbed it in and trembled until there was a 'click' sound. Paul picked it up and looked it in his Pokedex. "Let's see, Steel Wing, Crush Claw, and Protect. Not bad I guess." He put the ball into his pocket. Dawn went next to him. "Reggie had a Staraptor, right?" she asked. Paul scowled at his brother's name. "Yeah. What about it?" "It's just that, you know. Both of the brothers has a bird Pokemon with bravery. Suits both of you." Paul thought about his brother for a moment. His smile, caring voice, and everything. Which just made him mad. He hated his brother. "Bravery doesn't suit to a guy who ran away." He replied. Dawn looked at him for a moment and said, "Don't talk about your brother that way, Paul. He loves you dearly." Paul frowned at her words and just walked away.

That night, they headed back to Castelia City's Pokemon Center. Dawn, so tired, lay down on her bed and fell asleep. Paul was outside to train his Rufflet, Eevee, and Aggron. After his training was finished he gave the Fire Stone to Eevee. Eevee soon evolved into a Flareon. "Flare!" It cried out. Paul patted his head. "Good luck on the battle tomorrow, okay?" He pleased and Flareon nodded with confidence on his face.

**I know its boring and sorry for the horrible grammar. **

**Do you think I should make Paul lose to Burgh? What do you think? Please answer**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Paul vs Burgh

**Chapter 9 Paul vs. Burgh**

**Good to see ya, folks! **

**Very happy to see no reivews…**

**I'll just go on with the story.**

Paul got up with the sunlight shining down at his face. "Good morning, Paul." Paul turned to see Dawn standing next to him in her cheerleading outfit. "Does it look nice?" She twirled, giving Paul a full view of the outfit. Paul slightly nodded. Then he walked into the bathroom to change his cloth.

Paul sighed as he stepped in front of the Gym. Dawn stood next to him. "Nervous, Paul?" She asked. "Got bad feeling for this, that's all. I don't know why."

Paul walked into the gym, which looked like a botanical garden. He walked straight into the battle field as he bumped into a male with light brown hair, who was watering the plants. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I'm Paul, and I came here to challenge the Castelia City gym." Paul said. Dawn frowned since Paul didn't introduced her, so she poked him a little. "Oh, yeah. And this is Troublesome."

Paul and Burgh stepped into the field, as the referee cried out the rules. "Rufflet, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his Pokeball and released his new Pokemon. "Whirlipede, go!" Burgh released his own Pokemon. "Start the battle!" The referee cried out. "Rufflet, Steel Wing!" Rufflet's wings glowed white as he glided toward Whirlipede. "Whirlipede, Iron Defense." Whrlipede's body glowed as it turned into iron for a moment. "Rufflet, stop!" Paul ordered, and luckily he stopped. "Whirlipede, Poison Sting!" Whirlipede jumped as it spun and fired purple darts form between its antennas. The darts shot toward Rufflet as he dodged barely.

Rufflet glared at his opponent. "Crush Claw!" Rufflet's talons glowed blue-white as he flew toward Whirlipede to hit it. "Iron Defense!" Burgh ordered but Rufflet's talons already slashed Whirlipede. "Alright, then. Steamroller!" Whirlipede sprang from the ground as it started to spin rapidly as he then charged at Rufflet. "Rufflet, dodge it!" Rufflet dodged, but Whirlipede turned around and crashed into him.

Rufflet smashed into the ground. "Rufflet is unable to battle. Whirlipede wins!" Paul silently growled as he returned his Pokemon. "Flareon, stand by for battle!" Flareon jumped out of his ball as he landed on the field. "Flareon, use Flame Charge!" Flareon stomped his feet as he got surrounded by grey smoke. He jumped out of the smoke, surrounded by a ball of red and orange fire. He then charged at his opponent.

Flareon crashed right into Whirlipede. Whirlipede trembled a bit, but soon gained its balance. "Whirlipede, Solar Beam!" Yellow light stored between Whirlipede's antennas. "Flareon, Quick Attack!" Flareon got covered by invisible energy as he ran toward Whirlipede and tackled it.

Whirlipede's light disappeared and it collapsed into the ground. "Whirlipede's unable to battle. Flareon wins!" Burgh returned his Whirlipede, complimenting it.

"Dwebble, go!" Dwebble came out from its ball as it landed. "Flareon, Shadow Ball!" Flareon fired a purple ball from his mouth. "Dwebble, Dig!" Dwebble delved into the ground and dodged the Shadow Ball. "Flareon, use Fire Spin into the hole!" Flareon obeyed his trainer as he fired a swirl of fire into the hole. "Dwebble jumped out of the hole. "Now, use Flame Charge!" "Rock Wrecker!"

Flareon, covered by red and orange fire, charged at Dwebble, while Dwebble created a huge boulder between its claws and fired it at Flareon. Flareon ducked the boulder and successfully tackled Dwebble. Dwebble clashedinto the ground then fainted. "Dwebble is unable to battle, Flareon wins!" Burgh returned his Pokemon. And so did Paul

"Leavanny, go!" "Torterra, stand by for battle!" Both Pokemon sprang out of their ball and landed on the field. "Torterra, use Crunch!" Torterra charged toward Leavanny then bit it hard on the waist. "Leavanny get out of there!" Burgh cried out. Leavanny pushed Torterra then jumped out of the range. "Now use Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted as a swirl of glowing leaves came out of the Toreterra's tree. "Leavanny, Protect!" A green barrier surrounded Leavanny, protecting him from the storm. "Stone Edge!" "Hyper Beam!" A sharp edged rocks fired from Torterra and a pink beam of light was shot from Leavanny's mouth. Two attacks crashed into each other and created an explosion.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge again!" Torterra obeyed and fired a sharp edged stones at Leavanny. "Protect!" A green barrier surrounded it again, as the stones got crash into it and crumbled down into pieces. "Torterra, Hyper Beam, quick!" Torterra fired a pink stream of light and hit Leavanny, causing it to faint. "Leavanny's unable to battle, Torterra wins! So the winner is Paul of the Veilstone City!" Paul stared at his Pokemon while Burgh returned his Pokemon. "Congratulation Paul, you deserved it." He said extending his hand for a shake. Paul blankly shook Burgh's hand. "I knew you could do it Paul!" Dawn said as she tackle-hugged him. Paul furiously blushed as he pushed her away from him, slightly. "Gee, thanks troublesome." "My name's Dawn! D-A-W-N, Dawn!" She yelled at him.

Paul, Dawn, and Burgh went out to the front of the gym. "Here you go, Paul. You deserve it." Burgh said as he handed him the Insect Badge. Paul nodded as he put it in to his badge case. He smirked as he looked at three badges. "You smiled, Paul. I saw it!" Dawn cried out, giggling. "I did not." Paul said, but Dawn ran toward the Pokemon center. "See ya later, smiley!" Paul rolled his eyes as he chased after her.

-End of Chapter 9-

Current Location: Castelia City

Current Party: Paul-Torterra, Amy, Rufflet, Flareon, Electivire, Magmortar.

Dawn- Piplup, Meta, Buneary, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Quilava

**Thanks for reading folks. See ya nest month. **

**P.S Do you think master squad's boring?**


	10. Chapter 10 vs di Angelos

**Master Squad Chapt.10-vs. di Angelos**

**Hey guys, good to see you again^^**

**It is finally the tenth chapter of Master Squad, and I'm soooooo happy!**

**And finally the di Angelo siblings from Camp Half Blood series will come up this chapter. I think they will come up few more times in later chapters. **

**Please enjoy.**

Paul was proudly polishing his new badge at the corner of his bed. Dawn was already done packing up. "Paul, where are we going next?" She asked. "Probably Nimbasa City, I guess." He answered without looking at her. She nodded. "Aren't we going now?" She asked. "I guess." Paul answered, standing up.

Dawn and Paul went to the central plaza to have a Casteliacone. "Man, this tastes good!" Dawn said, having another lick. Paul just ate his silently. "Aren't you Dawn?" They looked up. "Eve?" Paul asked. "No, silly. I'm Ellie. Eve's twin sister." The woman said. She looked almost same as Eve. Long straight black hair, pale skin, but with brown eyes. "Eve's eyes are grey, mine is brown. You can see the difference, right?" She asked. "Sure. I'm not blind, for your information." Paul replied. "Don't be rude, Paul. This is Paul, by the way." Dawn said. "Reggie's brother, huh? I've seen you when you were a toddler." Ellie said, teasingly. Then she turned to Dawn and asked her if she wanted to go to the mall. Dawn nodded, and Paul groaned.

Castelia City's mall was humongous. Dawn's eyes were shining as she looked around. "Why did I came here?" Paul asked himself. "One, Dawn wanted to come, and two, I need to evolve my Cina." Ellie, who heard Paul answered his question. "You mean, your Minccino?" Dawn asked. "Yup. Mark's older sister." Ellie replied, smiling. She threw a ball and released a Minccino, but with a cut on her left ear. "Hi, Cina!" Dawn said, hugging the chinchilla Pokemon tightly. Cina smiled. Paul took a look at her closely and noticed that her left eye was blank. "When Mark and Cina was a stray she got an accident and lost her left eyesight. Poor thing." Ellie said looking at her own Pokemon. Paul stared at the little creature, who eas smiling. He had always frowned even though he had a normal eyesight and a normal ear.

Ellie bought a Shiny Stone to evolve Cina. Which she was now a Cinccino. Ellie returned her Pokemon. "Well, pay me a visit in Nimbasa, okay?" She asked and Dawn nodded. Paul didn't. Dawn gave him a sharp tug and then he nodded.

Dawn and Paul walked over to the Central Plaza, again. But this time, Paul felt that someone is looking for them. "Dawn Berlitz, right?" They turned around and saw a teenage girl and a boy. "You frightened me, Bianca." Dawn said. Paul examined her. Bianca had a olive skin, brown eyes and braided brown hair. The boy who was next to her had a pale skin, black hair and black eyes(AN: Kinda changed his looks. Sry.). "This is my brother Nico." She said, pointing at him. "You two are siblings?" Paul asked. "Surprising, I know." Nico said, glaring at his sister.

Bianca then spotted Paul. "Who is he?" She asked. "Umm, this is Paul. Paul, this is Bianca and Nico." Dawn said to her traveling companion. Paul nodded. "Paul, Bianca is one of the Master Squad members." "One of the 8 leaders, actually." Bianca said. "How about a battle?" Dawn asked both Paul and Bianca. "Sounds nice. Me and Nico can team up, and you and Paul can team up and have a tag battle." Dawn looked surprised, but Paul accepted it.

They went to a good place to battle. "No referee. Okay?" Nico asked and they all nodded. "Helga, fire it up!" Nico released a Houndoom. "Krooker, go!" A Krookodile came from Bianca's ball. "Piplup, spotlight!" Piplup jumped into the battle field. "Rufflet, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his ball and Rufflet came out.

"Rufflet, Aerial Ace!" "Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Rufflet glided toward Krooker while Piplup fired a dozen of blue bubbles at Helga. "Helga, dodge it!" "Krooker, Crunch!" Helga jumped and dodged Bubblebeam, and Krooker grabbed Rufflet with his jaw. Rufflet flapped his wings and squawked. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump at Krooker!" Piplup fired powerful stream of water from his beak and hit Krooker. Krooker let go of Rufflet immediately.

"Helga use Solar Beam on Piplup!" Helga stored some sunlight on her horn then fired a yellow stream of beam from her mouth. "Rufflet, use Protect!" Rufflet got in front of Piplup and created a green barrier to protect both him and Piplup. "Crush Claw!" Paul shouted. "Whirlpool!" Dawn commended. "Krooker, Dig." "Helga, Iron Tail!" Krooker got into underground and Helga slashed the Whirlpool with her tail, but Crush Claw hit her. Helga yelped.

"Helga, Fire Fang on Rufflet!" "Krooker, come out and use Solar Beam!" Krooker jumped out of the ground and stored yellow beam between his hands and fired it at Piplup. A blaze of fire covered Helga's fang as she charged at Rufflet. Krooker's Solar Beam hit Piplup and made him faint. "Piplup, are you alright?" Dawn called as she picked him up. Piplup responded weakly.

Helga jumped and bit Rufflet. Rufflet squawked, but then he started to glow white. "It's evolving?" Bianca exclaimed. Soon a rainbow feathered Pokemon replaced Rufflet and glided up, and Helga fell onto the ground. "Braviary!" Nico said. Paul took out his Pokedex

_Braviary, a Valiant Pokemon. The evolved form of Rufflet. The more scars they have, the more respects these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers. _

Paul smirked as he turned it off. "New moves." He said quietly to himself. Bianca frowned. "Krooker, Hyper Beam!" Krooker fired an orange beam. "Braviary, Protect!" Braviary formed a green barrier around him and guarded himself. "Now use Sky Drop on Krooker!" Braviary swiftly grabbed Krooker with his talons as he flew up into the sky then glided down and crashed Krooker into the ground. Krooker soon fainted.

Bianca growled as she returned her Pokemon. "You better win." She said forcefully to Nico, who rolled his eyes. "Helga, Thunder Fang!" Helga's fang got electrified as she rushed into Braviary. "Brave Bird!" Paul ordered and the Pokemon glided toward his opponent, covered by blue energy. They crashed into each other. Both of the Pokemons fell onto the ground. "Braviary, get up!" Paul cried out. "Helga!" Nico called. Helga stumbled, but stood up. Braviary got up, shaking his body. "Helga, Crunch!" Helga jumped and smashed Braviary into the ground and bit him hard. Braviary fainted instantly. Nico sighed with relief. His most faithful Pokemon didn't let him down. He silently patted her on her hand then returned her. Paul scowled but returned his Pokemon.

Dawn walked up to the di Angelos. "That was a nice battle. Wish I can have it again." She said, smiling. "We can do it over again in Master Squad Sinnoh Base." Bianca suggested. "We can guide you to Nimbasa City, if that's where you are heading next." Nico said. "No, we don't need it." Paul said, pulling Dawn away from them. "Don't be rude, Paul. Of course we need a guide. We don't know how to get there." Dawn said. "We will guide you to Nimbasa Town. We have a reservation for a battle there." Bianca said, smiling. "Nice! I would love to have you guys as a guide!" Dawn cried out with joy, while Paul bit his lips. Nico smiled as he started to have a chat with Dawn as he walked down the street and Paul and Bianca followed them.

**Horrible summary, and ending, sorry folks….. **

**I'll come back later, c ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 Nimbasa Town

**Master Squad Chapt.11- Nimbasa Town**

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! Yayyyy~~~~**

**Well last chapter di Angelos finally showed up, and they are heading to Nimbasa Town. Which, is an off screen thingie. They are currently in Nimbasa Town.**

Paul woke up in Nimbasa Town's Pokemon Center. He yawned then looked around and saw Nico, sleeping on the bed next to his. Paul thought about last day, how they got into a big fight because of his Flareon. Obviously, since Flareon's a Fire type Pokemon, Nico gave Paul an advice in an annoying way and that's how they got into a fight. Paul sighed and got dressed then headed out to train.

When Paul walked into the front yard, he saw Dawn and Bianca training. Bianca was training her Wormadam and Golem. Dawn, who was at least 10 meters away from Bianca was practicing for an appeal round. ".Alright guys, you heard Eve this morning! She will have a contest on Master Squad Unova base when I get there with all the Master Squad coordinators! So let's practice!" All of her Pokemons cheered. "Now, Axew you use Dragon Pulse!" Axew fired a blue orbs of energy from between her hands. "Piplup, use Ice Beam!" Piplup fired a freezing beam from his beak and covered the orbs with ice. "Now, Axew use Slash, and Piplup use Drill Peck!" Axew and Piplup jumped and did what they were told to. Piplup span like a drill and broke through the frozen orbs like Axew did with her claws. Soon a shards of ice and light green sparkle surrounded them. "Nice job guys!" "Yeah, nice job." Dawn turned and saw Paul walking over to her.

"Good morning Paul." Dawn said. Paul nodded. "Now, for Zorua." She turned to look for her Pokemon, but he was gone. "Umm, Zorua?" She cried out. "Zorua!" This time, louder. She looked around then went over to the bushes and looked for him. "I think I lost him." She said blankly. "good luck finding him." Paul said as he went over to Bianca. Dawn sniffed and called her Pokemons over to ask for a help.

"Guys, Zorua is gone. So we need to look for him, okay?" She asked and they all nodded. "Good. Now, Axew and Togekiss, you guys search around Pokemon Center. Mamoswine, Eevee, you guys go to the forest. Piplup and I will search around the town." They all nodded and headed to where they were told to go. Dawn picked up Piplup and ran toward the town.

Dawn and Piplup called Zorua's name and asked some people who were passing by. Some of them said that they saw him at the park so Dawn decided to go to the park. "Do you think he will be there, Piplup?" Dawn asked and Piplup shrugged.

As Dawn reached the park she saw a Zorua and grabbed it. "There you were Zorua!" Zorua struggled to get out of Dawn's arm. Dawn tried to return it but it couldn't get into the ball. Dawn realized that it wasn't her Zorua so she released it. "Oh Zorua…Where are you?" She sighed. She turned and got startled because Paul was there. "Paul! What are you doing here?"

Paul smirked and jumped, then turned into a Zorua. "Zorua!" Dawn called out and tried to catch him but Zorua jumped and dodged his trainer. Then he ran off into an alley. Dawn grumbled as she followed him into the alley.

As Dawn got deep into the alley she spotted a hurt Boldore. Zorua was standing beside it. "Now don't tell me you ran away from me because of this Boldore." Dawn said. Zorua proudly nodded. Dawn sighed and told Zorua to transform into a Machamp and brought the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

Dawn waited until Nurse Joy called her. "Boldore's fine, so don't worry too much." She said. "Oh I feel so relieved. I thought it was injured heavily." Nurse Joy giggled. "It's just fine, so don't worry." Dawn brought the Boldore outside. "You are free to go now." She said petting his head, and smiling.

Boldore hesitated to go. Dawn tilted her head a bit. "What's wrong? Does it still hurt?" Boldore shook his head, and stared at her. She deeply thought for a second as she clapped her hands together. Then she bent toward him and asked, "Do you want to go with me, Boldore?" Boldore nodded. "Alright then." She gently pushed the button of the Pokeball on his head. A red beam of light came out of the ball and absorbed Boldore in. The ball shook for a moment then stopped. "Yes! I caught Boldore!" Zorua and Piplup cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later<strong>

Dawn was in the park, having a battle with Zorua. "Now, Zorua use Shadow Ball!" Zorua fired a black ball of energy at Darumaka. "Darumaka, use Fire Punch!" Darumaka's trainer commended. But Zorua's Shadow Ball stroke Darumaka before it punched Zorua. "Darumaka, use Flamethrower!" Darumaka opened its mouth and fired an orange stream of fire, and scorched Zorua. Zorua shook for a moment. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked and then a blue light covered Zorua as he started to change his form. "It's evolving!" Dawn cried out excitedly and Piplup cheered. Paul stared at Zorua. Zorua soon turned into Zoroark. Dawn took out her Pokedex.

**Zoroark an Illusion Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokemons are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponent.**

Dawn smiled. Paul could swear that he saw a tear in her eyes. "Alright, let's try your new move. Focus Punch!" Zoroark's fist glowed orange as he charged toward Darumaka and punched it in the guts. Darumaka fainted eventually. "Yay Zoroark, you won!" Dawn hugged her Pokemon. Zoroark smirked, a friendly smirk.

Dawn and Paul separated from di Angelos and headed over to Nimbasa City. "It will be a beautiful journey." Dawn whispered to herself as they walked toward the sunset.

**Did you liked it? I wanted this chapter to have no battle, but it didn't worked out. I wanted Dawn to capture Boldore and I wanted to make Zorua evolve. So please forgive me, this was the best I can do :( **

**P.S I'm having a mid-term exam, so I won't be able to update until the end of October. Wish me good luck!**

**P.S.S Please review!**

**P.S.S.S Pease give me an advice for my next fic. Details on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12 Desert Resort Part 1

Master Squad Chapt.12

Desert Resort Part 1

**Hello, everyone! Such a beautiful day today, and if ya don't wanna listen to my drabble, just roll the wheel on your mouse and read the story^^ And, yeah. I don't have anything to talk about right now.**

Dawn woke up and looked in the mirror. "AAAHHHHH! My hair's a mess! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup nodded and fired few bubbles on his trainer's hair. "Thank you Piplup." Piplup nodded proudly. "Good morning, Paul!" Dawn said as she crawled out of her tent. Paul nodded and continued to eat his sandwich that he bought at the Nimbasa Town. Dawn sat next to him to eat her own breakfast with her Pokemons.

After few minutes, when Dawn was done, she stood up to have a nice view of the field which they were camping right now. "Alright, let's have some practice." She said as she tied her hair into ponytail. Dawn was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with pink skirt which reached her knee. "Meta, Eevee, spotlight!" She threw two Pokeballs into the sky and released her Pokemons. Huge Metagross landed on the field and Eevee landed on top of him.

Paul crouched on a stump near by and watched her. "Eevee, use Swift! Meta, control it with Psychic!" Eevee fired dozens of yellow, glowing stars from her mouth. Meta's eyes started to glow pink as the stars glowed the same color as his eyes did. The stars, controlled by him were encircling both Meta and Eevee. "Meta, use Magnet Rise!" Meta started to float in the air while Eevee was on his head. The stars were still spinning around them. "You guys are doing great! You guys are so awesome!" Dawn cried out. Eevee cheered.

Suddenly Eevee started to glow white as she changed her form into Espeon. Dawn gasped. "It's evolving? She asked herself. "It is!" She answered her own question. Paul sat up to look closer. "Meta, come down!" Meta slowly came down to the ground until he finally landed safely. The stars soon disappeared. Espeon jumped off of Meta and jumped into Dawn's arm. "I'm so proud of you, Espeon." "Espeon!" Espeon cried out as if she was agreeing with her trainer. Dawn smoothed her Pokemon's fur. "Two of my Pokemons evolved, and I feel like I want to cry." She said as she wiped her left eye.

Dawn took out her Pokedex to check out Espeon's new moves. "Let's see, Psychic and Psybeam." "Just two?" Paul asked. Dawn scowled. "Just because Braviary learned three moves while he evolved, doesn't mean that all the Pokemons has to learn three moves when they evolve." Paul shrugged. Espeon struggled out of Dawn's arm as the trainers began to argue and then jumped on the top of Meta's head and fell asleep.

**Few days later on the Resort Desert**

Miles, Al, and Joy were standing in the middle of the desert, lost, hungry, and thirsty. "This is all your fault, Al! if it wasn't for you, we could've found Victor while we were in the Champion League and we won't be out in this stupid place!" Miles yelled at his friend. "I said sorry for about like thousand times. Do I have to say more?" Miles nodded. Al slammed his palm on his forehead. "Guys, seriously. Stop being so childish and look for Victor." Joy finally complained. Miles humphed and went over to his Sigilyph then asked him if he had found anything. Sigilyph shook his head(?). Miles sighed. Soon, Sigilyph poked his head. He turned to his Pokemon. "What is it, Siglnal?" He asked. Signal's eyes were glowing yellow.

Miles ran to his friends. "Guys, Signal found someone!" Joy and Al flashed a look that said 'I'm so relieved'. "Let's go!" Joy said.

Dawn and Paul were walking in the middle of the desert. "I told you we were lost!" Paul yelled. "Hey, I just wanted to look around, that's it." Amy pouted on Paul's arm. Dawn wondered whose side was she on. "Amy, do you think it is my fault that we are lost here?" Amy tilted her head. "Don't listen to her, Amy. It is obviously her fault that we are lost out here." Paul told her. Amy tilted her head in other way. Soon, Paul and Dawn started to argue. Amy glided down to the ground and sighed. Amy watched their debate about 3 minutes until she sensed something.

Amy soon noticed the three figures coming their way and flew toward them. She flew back to Paul and pulled his pants. "What?" He asked and then noticed the figures. Dawn looked in the direction which Paul was looking at, and saw the shadows. Soon the shadows arranged themselves into three familiar looking pre-teens. "Joy!" Dawn cried out. "Oh, great. Just great." Paul grumbled. Dawn didn't heard what Paul said and then ran toward them.

Dawn hugged Joy and looked around. "Guess you haven't found Victor yet." Joy and Al nodded sadly. "It was Al's fault, if he hadn't-""I said sorry for the billionth time! Could you please stop?" Soon they got into a fight. Dawn and Joy got a little help from the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. She used Thunder to shock them and broke them apart. "Thanks." Dawn said.

Dawn clapped her hands. "Hey, do you want us to help you look for Victor? You guys are here because he might be out here!" The trio seemed to be happy with the blunette's idea. Paul wasn't. "Troublesome, we helped them once, and I really want to go to the Nimbasa City quick." He complained. "But, Paul! I want to help the little Victini. Don't you have a heart to help a Pokemon?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head firmly. Dawn pouted. She thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Soon, Dawn blinked and looked up at Paul. "Please Paul, please?" She faked some tears as well. Paul looked down at her with a strange look. Dawn suddenly grabbed Paul's arm and asked again. "Please?" Paul started to blush. 'I guess this is working.' Dawn thought. She blinked few more. Paul finally gave up and said yes. Dawn smiled.

Al told the girls to head to the west and told the boys to go to the ruins. "You girls have a Water or a Grass type Pokemon, right?" He asked. "I have Piplup." Dawn said. "Tama's here with me." Joy answered. Al nodded. "Be careful." Paul told Dawn. "I will." She answered. The girls took off first and headed to west.

The girls walked very silently. A sandstorm started to blow, Joy gave Dawn a pair of sunglasses and a mask. "Thanks." Dawn said. Joy nodded. "This sandstorm isn't natural. I wonder if there's someone who wants to hide something." Joy said. "Hide something? And how do you know that this isn't natural?" Dawn asked, curiously. "The sands. Some of the sands in the storm were huge. But look around." Dawn looked down at the sands under her feet. "The sands on the ground aren't as big as this. This is made by either human or a Pokemon." Dawn was amazed by Joy's keen observation. Joy threw her Pokeball into the air. With a flash of light, Tropius came out of the ball. "Troa, use Whirlwind." Joy ordered. The huge Fruit Pokemon flapped her wings and created a gust of wind, blowing the sandstorm away, revealing what was hidden.

It was a cage. A small cage with a Pokemon trapped in it. Joy recognized the Pokemon. "Veeeee…" The Pokemon weakly cried out. "Victor!" Joy ran toward the cage. "Joy, wait!" Dawn called out. At that moment, the cage popped out of the ground and trapped Joy in. Joy was too shocked to say anything. The huge, bulky Pokmons came and lifted Joy's cage and headed to the north. The sandstorm started to blow again. Dawn stared at the spot where cage was for a long time. When she was recovered from her shock, she mumbled and ran toward North, where boys were heading.

_End of Chapter 12_

**Did you liked it? I hope you did since I worked really hard on this chapter to make it interesting. Please review, please, for crying out loud.**

**Current location: Resort Desert**

**Current Party: Paul- Torterra, Amoongus, Amy, Braviary, Electivire, and Flareon**

**Dawn- Piplup, Meta, Espeon, Zoroark, Quilava, and Axew.**


	13. Chapter 13 Desert Resot Part 2

**Master Squad Chapter 13 **

**Desert Resort Part 2**

**You know, I could've wrote two chapters last month, but I didn't so I'm updating two chapters this month, and maybe three. So here it comes.**

**In the Ruins**

Larvesta's string was leaving marks on the wall of the ruin. "Thanks Hwa." Al thanked his Pokemon. Hwa, on Al's shoulder smiled. "What can we find in this ruin?" Paul asked, gazing the hieroglyphs on the wall. "It has plenty of places to hide Victor, and maybe one of the Elite Four might be here too." Al answered. "If we find who that is, I'm so going to kick his ass." Miles said, clenching his fist. Paul wondered to himself, why did he said 'yes' about coming to this place. "By the way, did you get your Insect Badge?" Miles asked. Paul took out his badge case and showed him his badges. "Cool." Miles said, smiling. "Wish I could be an ordinary trainer." He mumbled. Paul looked at him and wondered why he said that.

Amy's ears perked up. Paul noticed it and stopped. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, that there is an oversized Golurk in this place. So be careful, okay?" Al said. Amy gulped. Paul was sure that Amy had heard something, so he reached into his pocket, grabbing a ball. "Emol…" Amy whimpered as she returned herself into her ball.

Miles stopped. "What's wrong?" Al asked. "I heard something." He quietly said, turning to the direction he thought that the sound came from. Al peeked over Miles' shoulder, which he saw a huge door. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Maybe its Victor." Miles hopefully said. "Or the Golurk." Al said. "Ugh." Paul sighed as he opened the door, which revealed a huge chamber.

"Hello?" Miles called out as he lighted the corners with his flash light. Paul took out Amy and made her to use Flash. Amy grumbled but sparked her cheek and lighted the room. Al's chin dropped open and dropped his flash light as he saw what was in the chamber. "It's, it's…" He stammered. "A Golurk!" Miles softly whispered, backing off from the Pokemon, which was asleep. Paul's eyes glittered. He smirked as he took the ball out of his pocket and threw it in the air. The ball opened itself and released a beam of light, which formed into Amoongus. As soon as Amoongus came out, light glinted on the Pokemon's eye as it stood up. It roared so loudly that Amy flew off and slammed into Al. Paul half smiled. "Amoongus, Energy Ball!" Paul commanded and Amoongus fired a green ball of energy from between his hands, I mean mushrooms. The ball hit the Golurk but it didn't seemed to give it much damage. Golurk's fist glowed shadow and slammed his fist into Amoongus, but barely missed.

"Amoongus, use Sludge Bomb!" Amoonhus spitted out the brown balls of slime at Golurk. As it hitted Golurk, it seemed get annoyed by both Paul and Amoongus. "Giga Drain!" Amoongus jabbed Golurk and absorbed its energy. "Amy, use Aerial Ace!" Amy got up, dusting herself, then jumped up and glided toward Golurk and tackled it. Golurk stumbled backward. "Energy Ball and Acrobatics!" Amoongus fired a ball of energy and Amy tackled into Golurk for about 1o times. Paul threw his ball at Golurk got absorbed by the ball. The ball shook for a moment, stopped with a 'click' sound. Paul picked up the ball, scanned it with his Pokedex and put it in his pocket. Al and Miles stared at him in awe.

"Shall we go?" Paul asked and the others nodded. Then Paul heard a footsteps running toward their direction. "Paul? Where are you?" 'Dawn!' Paul hurried out the chamber and got tackled by a blunette. "Paul?" Dawn asked, panting. "Yes. What's wrong?" He asked. Miles came next to them. He looked around. "Where's Joy?" He asked. "Yeah, where's Joy?" Al asked too. "Joy, Victor, sandstorm, cage, trapped." Dawn said, panting so hard that she hardly spoke. The boys looked puzzled. Dawn held up her index finger, making them wait for a moment. After she was done with her panting, and regained her ability to speak, she explained everything happened with her and Joy.

The boys stared at her, not believing what happened. "Are you serious?" Al asked. "What, you think I'm lying?" Dawn asked. "No." Al quickly answered back. "If she's honest, we really have to go quick." Paul said. "I'm not lying! And I'm honest!" Dawn yelled at Paul's face. "Okay, I got it. Relax, troublesome." Dawn sighed. "Where do you think Pokemons carried her?" Miles asked Dawn. She thought for a second. "Is there another entrance to this ruin?" She asked. "Yeah, the one on the West." Al said. "Then let's get out of this place and go to that entrance. It will be much quicker." Paul observed. They all nodded and headed toward the exit.

**With Joy**

The Pokemons ditched Joy and Victor's cage into a chamber in the ruin and went out, closing the door. Joy sighed, as she knew that it would be no use. She sat down thinking for a moment. She turned to see Victor, which had tears in his eyes and was looking at her. Joy looked at him sadly and suddenly got an idea to break out of the cage. She took out her Pokeball and released her faithful partner, Blade. "Blade, use Slash and cut these bars." Blade nodded as his arms glowed white and scythed the bars. Joy crawled out of the cage and told Blade to do same on Victor's cage. Victor hopped to Joy as he got free. She returned Blade and stood up then opened the door. The Pokemons were nowhere in sight so she silently closed the door and walked the hallway.

Soon, she heard a weird sound so she headed toward the where the sound was coming from, thinking that she might found who was behind this whole thing. When she reached where the sound came from, she didn't saw the person, but instead, she saw her friends battling the Pokemons which were supposed to keep an eye on her. "Piplup, use Drill Peck!" Dawn cried out. "Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" Paul commanded. "Hwa, use Flamethrower!" Al cried out. "Signal, Psybeam!" Miles ordered. Piplup spun like a drill and tackled his opponents while Electivire's fists got charged up and punched other Pokemons. Larvesta fired a stream of flame from his mouth as Sigilyph shot a pink and purple beam between his antennae. Joy threw her ball into air and released her Mudkip. "Maria, use Ice Beam!" Everybody turned to her as she cried out. Maria formed a light blue ball front of her mouth then fired a multiple beam from it, freezing every opponents in the chamber. "Joy, are you okay?" Miles asked. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here quickly." She said. "Right." Al said as they started to run down the corridor.

They were all panting when they reached outside. Sandstorm was blowing. "Guess we are done with this mission." Al said looking at Victor and returned his Pokemon. Joy handed Victor to Miles and bent down. "Maria, you did a good job. Your mom will be so proud." She said. The small Mudkip smiled as her trainer returned her. Dawn smiled as she asked Miles if she can hold him. Paul was so tired that he wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could. Al called Ellie that they found Victor, and told everyone that Ellie's coming this way to pick them up.

Ellie came after 30 minutes in her jeep. Victor flew to his trainer's arm. "Thank you so much." She told everyone. "No problem." Miles, Al, and Joy answered. "Thanks to you guys as well." She told Dawn and Paul. "It was nothing." Dawn answered. "Can I get some rest? I'm so tired." Ellie laughed and led them into their car. Paul was glad that he could finally sleep.

_End of Chapter 13_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are wondering why I can write so quick, is that I did a lot of chapters before I started to put it on website. And if you are wondering what kind of Pokemon is Blade, is a Gallade. You can see him on chapter 6. Wait for Masquerade's update, and see ya folks!**

**Current Location: In Ellie's car(Desert Resort)**

**Current Party**

**Paul: Amy, Electivire, Braviary, Amoongus, Torterra, and Flareon. (Just captured Golurk)**

**Dawn: ****Piplup, Meta, Espeon, Zoroark, Quilava, and Axew.**


	14. Chapter 14 Nimbasa City

Chapter 14

Nimbasa City

Dawn sat at the edge of the Pokemon Center bed. She took out the stone that Ellie gave early in the day, after she picked them up at the desert. "Why would she give me a Sun Stone?" She asked Joy, who was sharing a room with her. Joy was playing with her Umbreon when Dawn asked this. "I don't know. Maybe you will need it later." She shrugged. "I don't even know what kind of Pokemon will evolve by Sun Stone." Dawn complained then tossed the stone in to her bag. "She should've given me a stone that is pretty, like, umm…. Dawn Stone! Yeah, that's pretty.""Do you know which Pokemon will evolve by Dawn Stone?" Joy asked. Dawn bit her lip.

Joy smirked as she threw her Pokeball and released her Gallade. "A male Kirilia can evolve into Gallade when you use Dawn Stone." Joy said. "A female Snorunt can evolve into Froslass by Dawn Stone." Dawn mumbled. "Really? I didn't know that." Joy said. "How do you know?""Paul told me. He has a Froslass." She answered as she lied on the bed, and shaking the mattress. Piplup woke up in surprise. "Did Iwake you up, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Piplup grumbled and went back to sleep.

Paul said he will use the room by himself. He examined the stone that Ellie gave him after he woke up after he had a nap in her car. "A Shiny Stone." He whispered to himself. He lied on his bed and stared at the stone. The stone was just beautiful. Like its name it looked like it can aluminate by itself. "Amy, can you use Flash?" Paul asked and Amy sparked her cheek. The stone seemed to remind him someone that he knows. Beautiful, glowing, and there were no word to describe the look of the stone. "You can turn it off now." Paul said and the lights faded away. "Maybe Ellie know the future and she knew that I will need it someday." He said. Amy tilted her head while crossing her arms. "What, you don't think so?" Amy nodded. "Shut up." Amy rolled her eyes, as if she had said anything. Amy flew next to the pillow and cuddled herself and fell asleep. Paul kept on looking at the stone for a while then fell asleep.

_Next morning_

Dawn stretched her arm and went outside to train her Pokemons for the contest that she will have in Master Squad. She went out to the background to check if there were any other trainers. There were only few. "Dawn, we are leaving at 2, okay?" Ellie called out. "I got it!" Dawn cried out. "Boldore, spotlight!" Dawn released her Pokemon, which landed with a huge sound, due to its weight. "Okay, Boldore. Let's have a practice. Watch how Piplup is doing. You got it?"Boldore nodded. "Alright, Piplup. Are you ready?"Piplup nodded. "Alright, Piplup use Whirlpool!" A swirl of water formed on top of Piplup's head then Piplup shot it to the sky. "Now use Ice Beam!"Piplup then fired a freezing beam toward the whirlpool, freezing it. "Now use Drill Peck."Piplup started to spin like a drill as it flew toward the frozen whirlpool and shattered it into shards of ice.

The shards spread all over the area, each of them glowing in the sunlight. Boldore watched it and got excited. "Alright Boldore. Your turn. Use Flash Cannon!"Boldore stored some energy between his ears and fired the energy into the air. The energy was too powerful that it surprised Piplup, causing him to fall on his butt. "Boldore, you don't have to make it too strong, you got it?"Boldore looked down. Dawn tried to cheer him up. "It's okay. You will do better next time."Boldore looked up at her and smiled.

"Alright, let's try it again. Rock Blast!" One of Boldore's gem started to glow orange then turned grey as Boldore fired a silver wave of energy, and accidently attacked another trainer's Pokemon. "Hey! Watch out!" the trainer shouted in anger. "Sorry!" Dawn cried out. "Boldore, what was that for?" She scolded her Pokemon. The Pokemon's expression was sad. Dawn sighed as she returned her Pokemon back into the Pokeball. Then she headed to the Pokemon Center to call Eve for an advice.

Eve quickly answered the phone. "Hi Dawn! Haven't seen you in a while." Eve greeted her with a smile. "Yeah. I've got a problem." Dawn said. "What is it?'"It's my Boldore. He's not good with contests. I commanded him to do some moves, but he did it like he does in the battle." Dawn complained and crossed her arms. "How did you make Meta so good in contests? I thought you said he was bit aggressive, but he is really good." Dawn complimented Eve's Pokemon. "Well, he was aggressive, so punished him a little bit. But punishing won't work on Boldore." Eve said. "Then, what should I do? I am a coordinator, not a trainer.""Show him what your other Pokemons do. Make him get used to contests. There aren't any contests in the Unova Region, so you need to get it familiar with the idea of contest. You got it?" Dawn nodded. "I'll try, I guess.""Good. Now, Igotta go, so see you later.""Bye."The screened turned black.

When Dawn was outside again, she saw Paul and Joy out in the field. "Hi, good morning Paul." Dawn said. Paul nodded and then commanded his Pokemons to do other moves. "Are you practicing for your gym battle?" Dawn asked and Paul nodded. "Which Pokemons are you going to use?"Paul shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, but I think I'll use Golurk and maybe Weavile." Dawn noticed that Paul had brought Weavile. "Hi Weavile!" Dawn waved. Weavile hesitated but waved back at her. Paul frowned and made his Pokemon to go back to the training. Dawn stood there watching Paul's Pokemon training until she got bored and walked away.

Dawn headed to Joy. "Hi Dawn." Joy greeted her. "Are you training for an appeal round?" Dawn asked and Joy nodded. "Sadly, it isn't working out well."Joy said."Me too. Boldore is too enthusiastic to do an appeal round properly. But I have to train it." Dawn said. "Are you going for the contest that will be held in Master Squad?" Dawn asked. "Yes. I'm very excited and nervous at the same time. It's been a long time since I've tried out for a contest." Joy worriedly said. "Yes, I'm happy too. And I'm worried. Well, I guess that I'll go with my other Pokemons. But, only with my Unova Pokemon. Eve said whether the contest is double performance or not, she will just throw a dart randomly, so I need to practice both." Dawn sighed. Joy looked surprised. "Really? That's weird. Eve usually let us do whatever performance we want." Dawn frowned. "Well, that's what she said, so I'll practice both of them." She said, taking out two Pokeballs, and throw it in the air.

"Axew, Zoroark! Spotlight!" The Tusk Pokemon and the Illusion Fox Pokemon sprang out of their ball, spun in the air and landed on the field. "Axew, use Dragon Pulse! Zoroark, Shadow Ball!" Axew fired dozens of blue orb while Zoroark shot black and purple orbs up into the air. "Axew, use Razor Wind! Zoroark use Focus Punch!" Axew's protrusion started to glow white as it stored energies and as Axew sharply shook her head, a crescent disk of white energy was fired at the orbs, shattering it into green sparkles. Zoroark's fists glowed orange as Zoroark jumped and smashed the black balls, bursting them into black glitters. Soon the sparkles surrounded the Pokemons as they landed on ground. "That was wonderful!" Joy cried out. "Stunning." Al said with his hands in his pockets. "So beautiful." Miles exclaimed, his eyes shining.

Dawn blushed with all the sudden compliments she was getting. "Thank you. guys." Dawn said. She then handed out her hand made poffins to her Pokemons. While her Pokemons happily ate their poffins, Paul was silently looking at Dawn, thinking, '_why is she always happy?' _Paul shook his head then went back on training his Pokemons.

Ellie came out of the center then glanced at the kids who were talking about contests. She smirked. "Guys, it's time to go!" Ellie called out. The kids, excepts for Paul walked to Ellie's car, giggling, talking, and joking. For Paul, he just got into the car silently. He sat on the front seat while rest of them sat on the back. Ellie sat on the driver's seat. "Are you guys ready to go to Nimbasa City?" Ellie asked, the kids nodded. "I can't wait!" Dawn cried out. "I want to watch Pokemon Musical! And this time for sure. I missed last time's Exciting Nimbasa, and I'm going to watch it for this time." Joy excitedly cried out. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's one of the Pokemon Musicals. One of my favorites. It is super cool and awesome! Mostly the audiences are boys, but it's okay. I like it. Doesn't matter." Joy shrugged and looked out the window.

"Why is she so gloomy?" Dawn asked Miles. "Because her favorite troupe isn't performing Exciting Nimbasa." Miles said. Dawn slightly nodded and looked at Paul, who was listening to music. Dawn wondered what was wrong with her. 'Why in the world am I thinking that he's hot?' Dawn grabbed her hair and started to pull it while Al stared at her, horrified.

"We are here!" Ellie called and Dawn woke up. She looked outside and looked at the beautiful view of the City of Entertainment. Dawn smiled to herself as the car drove to the hotel.

_End of Chapter 14_

**This is the longest chapter ever.**

**Current Location: Nimbasa City**

**Current Party members:**

**Paul: Electivire, Weavile, Amy, Torterra, Honchkrow, Golurk**

**Dawn: Piplup, Zoroark, Meta, Axew, Boldore**


	15. Chapter 15 Elesa vs Dawn

Chapter 15 Elesa vs. Dawn

Dawn tied her hair into a pony tail as she dressed into a blue blouse with pink long pants. She examined herself in the mirror of her bathroom that she shared with Joy. She thought about the contest that she will have soon. Thinking about it made her excited. She clasped her has together and opened the bathroom door. Dawn went to the cafeteria in the center and grabbed the seat next to Joy. "Nice outfit." Joy said. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with white vertical stripes. "Thanks." Dawn said smiling. She looked around the table as if she was searching for something. She thought for a moment and asked, "Where's Paul?" "Training for the gym battle." Al said

Like Al said, Paul was at the center's underground training center. 'This is one of the best Pokémon Center I've been.' He thought. "Golurk, use Shadow Punch!" Golurk's fist glowed purple as he punched the target sign. "Wow! Your Golurk is very strong!" He turned around. Dawn was watching him. Paul went back to his training. Dawn pouted. She hated being ignored. She walked up to him and poked him on his shoulder. Paul turned to her. "What." He said. "Can't you at least thank me for complimenting on your Pokemon?" She asked. Paul rolled his eyes and said thank you in annoying way. Dawn was about to say something but she changed her mind and stomped her way out.

Paul walked to the gym without Dawn. It felt weird not to have that troublesome girl around him, but he loved having a peaceful time. He entered the gym. There was a sign that said to ride the roller coaster. Paul looked around to see what the sign meant then he noticed a purple jet rider. He climbed into it. The purple handle lowered itself as he fastened the seat belt. Without making a noise, the coaster started to move and slowly sped up. Paul gulped when he saw that he couldn't see the rail in front of him. Paul closed his eyes and the coaster slid down the rail with an incredible speed. Paul was having a most horrible moment in his life.

Paul hurried himself into the bathroom as he got out off of the coaster. When he came out, his face was green. He walked to the battle field filled with a crowd of girls for the audience. He thought that was weird, but then saw someone already standing on the field. He noticed that it was Dawn. Paul forgot about his dizziness and looked at her. "Hi Paul! I told you that he was coming Elesa." She told the blonde woman who was standing at the other end of the field. She laughed a little. "So, who am I gonna battle?" the gym leader asked. "Me, of course. I was here first!" Paul gave Dawn a puzzled look. "You can watch me battle and tomorrow you can battle." Dawn said, giggling. Paul was horrified. He didn't want to ride that roller coaster _again_. "Can't I be the one who battle who battle the gym leader right now?" He asked, desperately. But Dawn shook her head. "As I said, I was here first." She said as she reached her Pokeball and threw it up in the air.

"Zoroark, spotlight!" The Illusion Fox Pokemon sprang out of his ball and landed on the battle field. He was glaring at the gym leader. "Emolga go!" Elesa threw her Pokeball and released the Pokemon which looked like Amy, except for a different color. Elesa noticed Amy on Paul's shoulder. "Ah, a shiny Emolga! Beautiful indeed." She exclaimed. Amy blushed as she hid behind Paul's hair.

Elesa turned back to Dawn. "Anyway, shall we battle?" Dawn nodded. Zoroark, use Shadow Ball!" "Emolga, dodge it!" Zoroark fired few balls that were created between his palms, which Emolga dodged all of them. "Use Acrobatics!" Emolga slid down toward Zoroark and tackled him, rapidly. Zoroark glared at his opponent. "Use Hone Claws!" Zoroark's claws started to glow in white then the light faded. "Now Sucker Punch!" Zoroark jumped then landed right front of Emolga and punched her hard. Emolga flew off into the air. "Use Aerial Ace, Emolga!" "Shadow Claw!" Right before Emolga could recover, Zoroark slashed her with black-purple aura covering his claws. Emolga smashed into the ground. "Emolga, stand up! You can do it." Elesa cried out. Emolga struggled to get up, but fell down. "Emolga is unable to battle. Zoroark wins!" Elesa returned her Pokemon as the crowd of Elesa's fans groaned.

"Zebstrika, go!" Elesa threw her ball up in the air and released Thunderbolt Pokémon. Paul took out his Pokedex.

_Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air._

He watched the Pokémon which looked like an angry zebra, which was stomping his feet. "Can you do this Zoroark?" Dawn asked her Pokémon, which nodded. "Alright then, use Dig!" Zoroark burrowed a hole and jumped into it, making himself out of the sight. Zebstrika looked around. "Hold on for a moment Zebstrika." Elesa said and the Pokémon held still. The ground shook underneath Zebstrika a little bit. "Use Flame Charge!" Elesa cried out and Zebstrika ran around the battle field, enveloped by a blaze of fire. Zoroark came out of the ground but went back as Zebstrika zoomed in front of him. Dawn thought for a moment then cried out, "Night Daze! Use Night Daze, Zoroark!" Zoroark came out of the hole. Zoroark raised his arms, as he got surrounded by scarlet auras, then he slammed his arms down as the aura expended all over the battle field, hitting Zebstrika, and made it fall on his knees.

"Now Focus Punch!" Zoroark jumped, his fist glowing in orange, he slammed his fist into Zebstrika, I mean, he was meant to punch Zebstrika, but when it did his opponent was gone. "Wild Charge!" Zoroark looked at the source of the sound then got tackled by Zebstrika, which was covered in electric energy. Zoroark fainted. "Zoroark is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins!" The referee cried out and Dawn returned her Pokemon as she sighed.

Dawn took out another ball from her pocket. Then she threw it. The ball opened and released Mamoswine. Mamoswine roared and stomped his feet. "Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!" Elesa cried out and Zebstrika stomped his feet. The flame erupted around him as he charged toward Mamoswine. "Block it!" Dawn commanded and Mamoswine blocked Zebstrika's attack with his tusks. Mamoswine slammed it into Zebstrika and made him fly up in the air. Zebstirka landed on the field with no problem. "Use Take Down!" Mamoswine charged toward Zebstrika with an invisible energy surrounding it.

"Use Double Kick!" Elesa commanded as Zebstrika kicked Mamoswine's tusk with its hind legs. Its legs blocked Mamoswine for a moment but with a massive power, Mamoswine pushed his opponent. "Great job Mamoswine, now use Ice Shard!" A ball of ice was formed between Mamoswine's tusks. As Mamoswine shook his head toward the opposite side of the field, the ball flew toward Zebstrika. "Dodge it!" Zebstrika dodged the ball with the amazing speed. "Now Flame Charge!" Zebstrika tackled Mamoswine with fire covering it. "Mamoswine, use Hidden Power!" White balls formed around the Pokemon and soon flew toward the opponent. Zebstrika tried to dodge but few of the balls hit him on the side. Zebstrika neighed. Dawn could've sworn that she saw Mamoswine smirk. Dawn thought that she couldn't make Mamoswine battle anymore, so she returned him.

"Axew, spotlight!" The Tusk Pokemon sprung out of her ball and landed on the ground. "Zebstrika, use Double Kick!" "Giga Impact!" Zebstrika charged toward Axew, and then tried to kick her with her hind legs, but Axew smashed into him with an invisible energy surrounding it. "Use Slash!" Axew went far away she can get as possible. She waited until Zebstrika can regain his consciousness then lengthened her claws then strike her opponent. Zebstrika collapsed on the ground. "Zebstrika is unable to battle, Axew wins!" Axew cheered as Dawn complimented her.

As Elesa took out her last Pokemon, the crowd cheered in excitement. Paul could hear the word 'strongest Pokemon' and 'Dawn's going to lose'. Paul frowned then concentrated on the battle. "Go, my electric queen!" Elesa said as she kissed her ball then threw it. A small eel like Pokemon appeared in the battle field. Dawn stared at the Pokemon with a puzzled expression on her face. "That's her strongest Pokemon?" Paul said. Amy nodded. She had obviously seen the Pokemon before. Dawn took her Pokedex out.

_Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress._

"How can a something that small can be the strongest Pokemon in your team?" Dawn asked. "Let's finish this quick. Axew, use Dragon Pulse!" Axew jumped and shot the blue orb which was created between her hands. Tynamo quickly dodged it with her incredible speed. "Wow!" Dawn said, surprised by Tynamo's speed. "Axew, Slash!" "Tynamo, Tackle!" Axew lengthened her claws and charged to strike Tynamo, but instead she got smashed by Tynamo and slid on the ground until she hit the wall. "Axew!" Dawn cried out and ran over to the Tusk Pokemon. She groaned weakly. "Axew is unable to battle, Tynamo wins!" Dawn sighed as she returned Axew. "Mamoswine!" She cried out as she threw her ball to the field. The ball opened and released humongous Pokemon. Mamoswine roared. "Relax, Mamoswine. It's going to be fine." Dawn said.

"Tynamo Tackle!" Tynamo charged toward Mamoswine and slammed into her opponent. Mamoswine moved back a little and shook his body. "Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!" A huge chunk of ice was formed between ends of his tusks and then he shot at Tynamo. Luckily it hit Tynamo but it didn't do much of damage. "Use Tackle again!" Tynamo charged at Mamoswine. "Quick, use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine's tusks began to glow in light blue then grew large. Mamoswine charged at Tynamo as his fangs started to get covered by ice. Mamoswine swung his tusk and hit Tynamo. Tynamo flew toward the other side of the gym and crashed into the wall.

Elesa gasped. "Tynamo is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins! So the winner is Dawn of Twinleaf Town!" The referee cried out and Paul stared at the blue haired girl, standing on the field, amazed. Paul smirked and walked up to Dawn. "Hey, you were quiet good for a troublesome." He said. "Thanks." Dawn murmured, still not believing the fact that she had just won.

Elesa soon walked over to Dawn and held out the box to Dawn and opened it. It had a shiny yellow badge which looked like a Pikachu's tail. Dawn smiled at the memory of traveling with Ash and Brock when she was in Sinnoh. "You deserve it, Dawn. You told me you were a coordinator but your battle style was perfect! I'm glad that I can give this to you." Elesa smiled and Dawn took the badge and held it inside her hand. She felt so proud of herself so she cried out in happiness. Paul walked up to Elesa and asked that if he could battle her tomorrow. Elesa gladly approved his challenge.

Dawn hurried over to the phone and called her mom. "Hi mom!" She said. "Hello, Dawn. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How's Unova?" Johanna said. "It's fascinating! I love it. And guess what? I just got a gym badge!" Dawn said, waving her badge on the front of the camera. "That's great. But don't tell me that you are quitting being a coordinator." Johanna said. "Never. Not in a million years. I will never stop being a coordinator." Dawn said shaking her head and her index finger. "Good. I was quiet worried when you said that sweetie." 'Mom worries too much.' Dawn thought but she knew that that's how all the moms act like. She saw Ash's mom and she thought that Delia Ketchum was really loud. "Well, I gotta go sweetie. See you later!" Johanna said. "Yeah, bye mom. Have a pleasant dream." The screen turned black. Dawn suddenly missed her mom and thought about calling her again but she walked up to her room.

Dawn lied on her bed and sighed. She took out her first badge and smiled while looking at it. "You are really lucky. Miles and Al is a trainer but they hardly have any time to have a gym battle." Joy said, smiling. "What about you? You are a coordinator. What about your contests?" Dawn asked, sitting up. "I attend it whenever I can. Last year's grand festival was the first grand festival I had, even though I have been a coordinator for 3 years." Joy smiled sadly. Dawn felt sad for her. Dawn sighed and sat next to her and patted Joy on her shoulder.

Paul was outside of the Pokemon Center, thinking about what will happen in tomorrow's battle. He planned something and went inside the building.

**Please review. That's all I need right now. I'm not in a quiet good mood today, sadly. I think I'll feel MUCH better when you guys leave a nice review on Master Squad. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 Lostlorn Forest

Master Squad 16 Lostlorn Forest

**I'm not dead yet people.**

Dawn was sitting at her room with Piplup polishing her first gym badge. "I feel excited whenever I see this Piplup. Don't you feel excited?" Piplup chirped in agreement. Dawn put the badge on her bag and left the room. She arrived at the cafeteria and sat next to Miles. "Good morning guys." Dawn said. Joy, Al, Ellie responded. Miles didn't because he was busy stuffing the food down his throat. Dawn looked around the cafeteria. "Where's Paul? I thought he was here." "Paul's having his final training with his Pokemons. He is battling Elesa, remember?" Joy said. Dawn nodded. She almost forgot about Paul's battle. Then she noticed that Joy, Al, and Miles were all packed. "Are you going somewhere?" Dawn asked. "Yes. We are going to the Master Squad Unova Base right now. I have to prepare for the contest and Miles and Al will be assisting Eve." Joy said. "Well then, I'll be seeing you later." Dawn said.

Dawn headed out to meet Paul after the trio left with Ellie. "Hey Paul!" She called out and Paul turned to face her. "Guess who left?" Dawn asked. "Joy, Al, Ellie, and the weird counterpart of Ash." "Don't be mean. And you forgot to say good bye to them." Dawn said, crossing her arms. "I did. When you were asleep." Paul growled and returned to his training. Dawn peeked over his shoulder and saw Golurk, Torterra, and Flareon. "Well, 2 ground types. I don't really think that's fair." Dawn said. "The gym battle is about winning. Not being fair." Paul said returning his Pokemons. "But I don't think the same way." Dawn said. "I don't care." And Paul left to the gym. Dawn stared at his back then returned to her room.

Paul came back to the Pokemon Center after earning the Bolt Badge. Paul smirked as he took another look at the badge. "Easy as a cake." He whispered to himself as he went to Dawn's room to tell her that they should leave. He opened the door and found no one. He hurried to the desk but what he found out was that Dawn had already checked out from her room and left about 2 hours ago. Paul, horrified, ran up to his room, packed his bag, checked out, and ran to Master Squad Unova Base's direction.

Dawn was walking with all of her Pokemons out of their Pokeballs. She was so bored with having no one to talk to. "Hey Piplup." Piplup looked up. "Do you think I shouldn't have left the city by myself?" Dawn asked. Piplup thought for a moment then shook his head. "What about you guys?" She asked all of her Pokemons and none of them nodded. She looked down for herself to think. 'Why do I feel like I left something behind?' She checked her bag to see if anything was gone. Water? Check! Map? Check! The Badge? Check! She checked but she left nothing behind. "Guys, maybe I shouldn't have left Paul behind." Dawn said, glumly. "Should we go back?" All of her Pokemons shook their head and scowled. Dawn frowned a little then continued to walk. 'What could possibly go wrong?' She thought to herself.

Paul went inside the forest, hoping he would see Dawn. 'Damn that troublesome. She took my map!' He thought as he looked up to see where Braviary and Honchkrow were guiding him. "Braviary, can you see troublesome?" He called out but the Pokemon shook his head. Paul bit his lips and ran deeper into the forest.

Dawn easily reached to Lostlorn Forest, but the problem was that the building was hidden. Unlike the Sinnoh Base, Dawn knew that this one was hidden in the deep forest where no one can hardly find it. Dawn took a deep breath and started to look for a hut. She returned all of her Pokemons, except for Piplup and called out many 'hello's and walked along the stream.

When Paul reached the edge of Lostlorn Forest he was tired and was worried about the rumors going around for the forest, which said people usually get lost without any reasons. 'Perfect place to hide a building.' He thought as he entered the forest. He had his Flying type Pokemons to guide him to the base. Still the Pokemons were worried since they have never been to the base before. Honchkrow landed to the ground from being really tired and Paul returned him without saying anything. "Hmm, I must be changing in some way." He muttered to himself.

Dawn was near the waterfall and told Piplup many times to be careful. Piplup totally ignored Dawn's warnings and was running around. "Piplup, stop it! You are making me dizzy and you can be in danger!" Piplup frowned at his trainer and went near to the fast flowing river. "Piplup, what are you doing? Come back here!" Dawn's cry made Piplup startled and made him slip into the stream. Piplup screeched and tried to swim, but because of the torrent he couldn't swim. "Piplup!" Dawn jumped in and grabbed her Pokemon tight. "Don't worry Piplup." She said, but she knew that they were going to fall off the waterfall. 'This is it.' She thought to herself and closed her eyes tightly.

Paul suddenly had a bad feeling when he reached to the gate of Master Squad, which his Pokemons miraculously found it. He shook it off and ringed the bell. He was thankful that it didn't have any lake surrounding it like back at Sinnoh. This one just looked like a gigantic mansion with high walls surrounding it and had metal gate which you can see it in old movies, those fancy ones. The gate opened itself and he was greeted by few people he had seen before. "You are Paul, right?" One with spiky violet hair asked. "Yes. And you are?" Paul asked the boy. "I'm Mike, this is Jacob," he pointed at the boy with long brown hair. "This is Dennis," boy with short brown hair waved, "And this is Calvin." The boy with reddish brown hair smiled. "Huh, I remember you from that explosion. Can I meet your sister?" Paul asked Calvin. Calvin nodded and led him upstairs.

**Sorry for the late update. Had exam and writer's block. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Cottage

Master Squad Chapter 17

The Cottage

**10 reviews! My dream came true! Thank you for all the reviews and I'll try my best to make MS much, much, much, much more interesting!**

Dawn opened her eyes and found that she was in a bed. She stood up and looked around. "Piplup?" She called out and saw her Pokemons in a basket nest to the bed. She sighed in relief and stood up but sat back down because of her legs. She groaned. She looked outside the window and realized that this place was Lostlorn Forest. "Oh, you're awake!" Dawn turned and saw a red haired girl entering the cottage. "You are lucky that Gabby found you." She said. "Who?" Dawn asked. "My Gible, of course!" She said, taking a thermos out from the basket. Dawn saw a Gible standing next to the girl and nodded. "Who are you?" "My name is Rachel. I'm one of the guards. I guard Eastern Lostlorn Forest, where the base is the closest." Rachel said. Then she poured some soup from the thermos into a bowl and handed it to Dawn with a spoon. "Don't worry Dawn. Eve will come here." Rachel smiled.

Paul knocked Eve's door. He waited then entered. Eve was sitting on her desk, gazing into the documents. "Hello Paul." She said, looking up from the document. "Is Dawn here?" Paul asked. "She's at Rachel's cottage." Paul stared at her. "One of my guards for the Lostlorn Forest. Don't you have something to give to me?" She asked. Paul thought for a moment then reached into the pocket and took out wooden Victini and handed it to Eve. Eve grabbed it then took a close look. She hung it around her neck and hugged Paul then whispered 'Thank you' to him. Paul pulled her away a bit then asked once more where Dawn is. "Do you wanna go pick her up?" Eve asked. Paul nodded. She then picked up her walkie talkie and called for someone named Susie. The girl entered the room and grabbed Paul's wrist then dragged him outside.

Dawn released all of her Pokemons to play with Rachel's Pokemons. Rachel turned out to be a coordinator as well and won 6 ribbons so far. "But no Ribbon Cup." She sighed. "Same for me too." Dawn said. "How about a battle? Between you and me?" Rachel asked. Dawn shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm really tired right now. Maybe next time." Rachel groaned. "How about at the contest Eve's having soon?" Dawn asked. Rachel's face brightened and nodded. While they watched the Pokemons play, Dawn heard a sound from behind and turned around. "Rachel! I'm here! Eve sent me here." A girl with flowing light brown hair jumped out of the bushes and hugged Rachel. "Okay, I got it..." Rachel said.

Dawn spotted Paul and stood up. "Hey troublesome." Paul said as he stepped out of the bushes. Dawn looked surprised but she didn't say anything. "Hey, I'm sorry about what, umm… Whatever happened few days ago. Can you forgive me?" Dawn stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't do anything wrong." She said. Paul looked surprised. Of course, he thought that she ran away from him, but Dawn looked surprised and confused when Paul apologized. "Then, why…?" He asked. "Were you worried about me?" Dawn asked, teasingly. Paul slightly nodded after few moments of hesitation. "Well, Eve called me to come fast so that's why I left early. I thought I left a message. I told Nurse Joy to tell you that I was leaving early." Paul stared at her. "Yeah, and maybe I thought you as a bastard too." Dawn said. Paul shrugged and told Dawn that they should go.

When Dawn, Paul, and Susie got to the Unova Base, Dawn sighed. "This is way better than Hoenn Base!" She squealed. "You've been to the Hoenn Base before?" Paul asked. "Yes. That's where I first met Eve!" Dawn said as she nodded. "Oh…" Paul said as they entered the building. A voice creaked from Susie's walkie talkie. "Yes, Eric? Oh, oh, okay." "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "I need to go. You guys so down to the underground training center and find Eve at the battle arena." Susie said as she hurriedly entered the building. Paul and Dawn stared at the long hallway but soon made their way to the basement. "Do you know where the arena is?" Paul asked. "No. this is my first time here, Paul." She said.

It wasn't hard to find battle arena because all they had to do was to look at the map that was on the wall of the hallway. They opened the gate and there was the champion of Master Squad, preparing for the upcoming contest. "Eve!" Dawn cried out. "Dawnie!" Eve said as they hugged each other. "Long time no see." Eve said. "I know." Dawn said as she giggled. "Are you ready for the contest?" Eve asked. "Don't' stress me, but I am." Dawn said, proudly. "Good, 'cause this will be ready in 2 days." Eve said. "Now, this arena needs to look beautiful. My father will be here." Eve said. "Your father?" Dawn asked. "Who's he?" Paul asked. "You will know. He's weirdest guy in the whole world." She sighed. Paul looked confused. Dawn sighed along with Eve. Obviously she knew who Eve's father is. "Who is he?" Paul whispered to Dawn she just shook her head, so much for Paul's disappointment.

**Thank you for all the reviews and I will make the chapters longer as soon as I'm done with Masquerade, which will be done in next month, I think….**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Album

Master Squad Chapter 18

The Album

**11 reviews! Thank you so much!**

Dawn watched the arena transforming into contest hall. She was getting excited since she hadn't done contest for months, now. She ran outside of the arena then headed where her Pokemons were. Eric, one of the members said he will take them to the training ground and she allowed him to do it. Except she didn't know where the training ground is. She looked around and went where the map is but all there was were symbols. She spotted a girl and stopped her. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me where the training ground is?" The girl looked at her. "Which type? There are different training ground depending on the type of the Pokemon." She said. "Oh." Dawn said. "Don't worry, I'll help you. My name is Tay." The girl said. "My name is Dawn. Eve invited me to participate for the contest." Dawn told her. "Oh, you must be the honorable guest. I'm not a coordinator but I enjoy watching contest." Tay said. "Alright now my Pokemons are Piplup, Axew. Boldore, Zoroark, Buneary, and Quilava." Dawn told Tay. "Ah, Fire, Water, Grass, and Electric typed training ground are on this floor but rest of them you have to go down into deeper floor level." The brunette said. Dawn nodded and let Tay guide the way.

Paul was lost. He told Dawn that he would come back after using bathroom but he got lost on the way to the bathroom. He grumbled. When he finally found the stair way to go up, he fastened his pace and hurried. After he was done with the problem he slowed his pace and looked around the main hallway of this huge building. Then he found he was lost again and was now in some kind of minor hallway with bunch of doors. 'How does these guys manage not to get lost in this labyrinth?' He wondered until he saw the room with extra bigger door and walked into it. There, he saw trophies, medals, plaques, ribbons, badges, and other things that were awarded to the winners. Then he saw a thick album on the table in the middle. He walked toward it and opened the cover of it.

The first thing he saw was a picture of Eve. Under the picture it said, 'Evelyn Lilius Justified, the Head of Master Squad.' Paul was sure Eve wasn't the one to write this book, since she didn't seem to be a type of girl who likes to show herself off. He flipped through the pages and few faces he knew, like Nico, Bianca, Calvin, and Ellie. In fact he found out that Ellie is the Vice President of MS. He flipped more pages until he saw someone with very familiar face. 'Reggie.' Paul thought. He didn't know that his brother was involved in this mysterious group. He dusted the page of the album and saw the letters which described his brother. "Head Breeder." He whispered the words. He always thought of his older brother as a coward but the word 'Head' proved that he was wrong. He felt sorry, suddenly.

Dawn found Piplup in the training ground for Water type Pokemons. Piplup was training while sliding down the waterfall. All the Pokemons seemed to be enjoying themselves since there was also a gigantic pool which, according to the sign was 90tf deep. She felt her jaw dropped open. "Where does all the water come from?" She asked Tay. "Pokemons. They purify the waters so the water isn't polluted or dirty. But once a month Eve pumps the water out and let them flow to the stream. It isn't dirty so don't worry." She said as she splashed some water to a Basculin nearby. "My Basculin is my only Water type Pokemon. Come here, Bassa." She said. Dawn decided to leave Piplup here for a while since she noticed that he was having a good time with another Piplup. "Who's that another Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Probably Phoebe. She's Eve's Piplup." Tay said without even looking up. Dawn nodded then asked her to go to another ground.

After Dawn went around all the training grounds with her Pokemons she started to wonder where Paul is, then she realized that she forgot that Paul had told her that he would come back to the arena. Dawn asked Tay to bring her to the arena and she did. But when Dawn reached the arena she found Eve, Eric, and few others but no Paul. She scratched her head and turned around. Then she saw someone that she didn't expected to see.

Paul roamed around the room and examined a lot of trophies. Most of them were from Grand Festivals but some were from Leagues and few other tournaments. He looked at the Sinnoh League Trophies. The owners were Bianca and Stephanie. He saw Stephanie's picture and she was about his age. Maybe a year older than him. And she was the fighting type trainer. 'Wow.' He thought. Just then, the door opened and Dawn came in. "Paul! I was looking for you!" She said. Paul just remembered that he was in this for longer than he thought. He quickly apologized. "Oh, and guess what?" "What?" Paul asked. "Your brother's here."


	19. Chapter 19 Mission

Master Squad Chapter 19

Mission

**I can't believe that Master Squad reached to chapter 19! And I have something to tell you people. I'm gonna focus on Dawn and Paul's relationship from now on, rather than battles like I did in the earlier chapters, so don't get angry when I don't write chapters about Paul's gym battles or I skip the whole part about it. Oh, and Eve came out in IDEA Interview as MC. Just saying. If you like TMNT you are always welcomed to read it. Anyway, please enjoy. Not IDEA Interview, but Master Squad. **

Paul just stared at his companion without saying anything. "You are kidding." Dawn shook her head. "Nope. Aren't you happy that your brother's here?" Paul didn't say anything. "Where is he?" He finally asked after long silence. "He's talking to Eve. He'll come here soon though." That's when Paul started to move. Paul headed toward the door but soon stopped when he faced Reggie. "Hi little brother! Long time no see, right? I missed you!" Reggie started to talk and Pal just quietly listened. Dawn noticed his fists clenched. She silently watched the brothers' conversation. Well, Reggie did most of the talking though. "Why are you here?" Paul interrupted. "Huh? I actually came here to see Eve, but I saw Dawn and knew that you are here too, so I asked Eve where you are and she said to follow Dawn." "The original reason? Not meeting Eve, I already know that." Reggie's expression seemed to be uneasy. Paul was sorry but angry at Reggie at the same time for hiding the secret for a long time. "What do you mean? Well, besides seeing Eve why I came here is not going to be told to anyone. You got it?" Reggie's tone quickly changed. "Never mind." Paul mumbled and stormed out the chamber, almost got bumped by Eve. "Reggie, I need your help." She said firmly. Reggie walked out of the chamber. Eve spotted Dawn and asked her if she wanna come along and Dawn gladly followed the Head.

Dawn followed Eve and Reggie to the deepest floor of the base. It was dark with only a faint light coming from unknown place. "Can someone turn on the light?" Dawn asked. "Dawn, I don't think you'd want to turn on the light _or_ make any sound here." Reggie said. "What's in here?" Dawn whispered. Reggie shook his head. Then Dawn looked into Eve's direction and saw her silently opening a door, which led down to a stair case. They followed her in there. Eve turned on the light as they reached down to a small room. Dawn saw small statues of Pokemons. "What are they?" Dawn asked. "They are the legendary Pokemons of Unova region. Paul had brought the family's long lost treasure." Reggie answered.

"Our family had believed that the legendary Pokemons will protect our family as long as we have the Treasures. Well, don't expect _I _believe it, but it was tradition for the Justifieds to find it. So Ellie, Calvin and I looked all over Unova to find last treasure. Paul brought it to us the first one, the Victini necklace. Now I need three more. I don't know what it will be though, Musketeers or the Taos." Eve said, placing the necklace on a pedestal, which as soon as she put it, started to float with faint light. "Wow… Dawn exclaimed. Eve soon stepped right in front of Dawn and crouched to make an eye contact with Dawn. "Dawn, I need your help."

Paul stepped out of the building and then headed to the backyard, expecting to see a field with nothing. He soon realized that he was wrong since it was filled with Pokemons. "Hey there." Paul turned around and saw the trainer he defeated a month ago. "Hi." Paul said. "Are these Pokemons wild?" He asked. Nico shook his head. "80% are wild but rest of the 20% are ours." Paul looked at him. "They belong to the members of Master Squad." Paul nodded. Nico took out something. "I got something to give to you." He opened his palm and there were two badges. Paul raised his eye brow. "You defeated me and my sis, so this is Master Squad badge. Believe it or not, we have gym leaders and elite 4 too. Well, I'm one of the leaders so I'm giving this to you. After defeating Unova League, make sure you come to defeat rest of us." Nico smiled.

"My help?" Dawn asked. "Yes. Your help. Your mother was part of our family, so we are pretty much related. It wasn't just a luck we met at the Petalburg City, Dawn. It was meant to be." Dawn felt her mouth drop open a bit. 'Me? Find treasures? For Eve? Should I squeal or cream?' Dawn thought. Her mind was in total chaos. "What, what about Paul? Why did you set us up together in first place?" "For Paul, Reggie wanted him to go to another region so I decided to take him with you. For you, I needed you. It was your mother's idea anyway." Dawn looked down. "That means I need to be separated from Paul, right?" Dawn asked. "If Paul wants to go with you, you don't have to. Joy will go with you anyway." Dawn looked toward Reggie's direction who shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Dawn watched Piplup swim in the lake at the backyard of the building. She sighed. 'What if Paul says no? I don't want to go without him…" She buried her face on her knees and groaned. "What's wrong, Dawn?" She looked up and saw Joy and Bianca. "Hi." She said. They sat down next to Dawn. "Is something wrong?" Bianca asked. Dawn looked at them and then decided to tell them about her problem. When Dawn was finished, the girls stared at her in awe. "We get to travel together? SWEET!" Joy exclaimed in happiness. "It will be a good experience to explore." Bianca said. "I don't know. I don't want to go without Paul." "Go where?" The girls turned to see the plum head standing behind them. "'Sup Paul." Bianca said. Paul nodded then squeezed between her and Dawn. "Are you going somewhere?" Dawn looked down. She looked at the sky and thought for a second. "I need to train Piplup for the contest. Bye." She said as she stood up and ran toward the lake. "Ooh, ooh wait for me!" Joy said as she chased down the blenette. Paul turned to Bianca for an explanation but Bianca was already gone.

**Another horrible chapter! Please review! Oh, and do you want Dawn to leave Paul or not? I already planned for the part when she leaves but not quiet made up my mind.**

**Review please!**

**Character Profile**

**Dawn Berlitz**

**Class: Coordinator**

**Age: 11**

**Pokemons (current party): Piplup, Axew. Boldore, Zoroark, Buneary, and Quilava**

**Paul Shinji**

**Class: Trainer**

**Age: 12**

**Pokemons (current party): Torterra, Flareon, Golem, Braviary, Electivire, and Aggron**


	20. Chapter 20 Argument

Master Squad Chapter 20

Argument

**This is the last chapter of Season 1. Please enjoy.**

Dawn went to the training grounds to collect her Pokemons then she trained for the appeal round. "Are sure about using Boldore for the appeal round?" Joy asked. "Yeah, I'm sure Boldore can handle this one. It's the battle round I'm worried with him, not appeal round." Dawn answered as she released her Boldore and Quilava. "Fire and Rock." Joy mumbled. "Quilava use Flame Wheel! Boldore use Flash Cannon!" Quilava cloaked himself with flames then charged toward the sky while Boldore fired a white beam of energy. When the beam hit the wheel it divided into two then burst into sparkles. Quilava landed on the ground safely and smiled at his trainer. "Good job guys! I loved it! How about you Joy?" Dawn asked her friend who applauded and complimented on Dawn's Pokemons. "I'm also going to make Quilava go through the Rock Blast. It will look like they are so powerful and stuff!" Dawn squealed. "Ooh, ooh show me!" Joy said.

Paul was thinking why Dawn would just leave like that. 'Did I smell?' He thought as he sniffed his arm. 'Nope.' He thought then stared at the meadow. Some of the Pokemons came his way and poked him a bit but despite the annoyance that the little Eevee was making he somehow managed to ignore it. "Eee?" It asked. "What?" He asked the little Pokemon. Eevee nudged some more. "Will you please get away from me?" Eevee stopped poking and cuddled itself next to Paul and fell asleep. Paul sighed. He usually just train when he has nothing to do, but this time he just wanted to space out or fall asleep. "Something wrong Mr. Shinji?" He looked up and saw The Head looking down at him.

"No. Nothing wrong." He answered. Eve sat next to him and patted his head. Eevee opened its eyes and jumped onto Eve's lap. "When's the contest?" He asked. "Tomorrow. Lots of coordinators will enter, and some of the trainers as well. Would you like to enter?" She asked. Paul shook his head. "Are you going to enter?" He asked Eve. She shook her head and said she'll be one of the judges. "I don't feel alright. I feel like something's empty." He told Eve. She smiled and told him that the problems will be solved as the time comes.

"Are you going to leave?" Joy asked Dawn. "I honestly don't know what to do. And as much as I want to go with Paul, I want to go to look for the treasures. I mean, Reggie's probably here to look for it too, right?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, you might be right. But Reggie's usually here to check on the Pokemons that Master Squad is taking care of." "Like a nursery?" Joy shook her head. "We take care of baby legendaries. Away from the evil groups like Team Rocket, taking care until its parents are too old to do something." Dawn remembered Eve's Lugia back when they first arrived at Unova.

"Is Eve's Lugia that kind of Pokemon too?" Joy shook her head. "Few of them belong to the trainers here. Usually because the Pokemons chose to. They choose their trainer. Silver chose Eve, Eon chose Ellie, Esperanza chose Eve and Demon chose Annie. Strong members take care of them by training them like their own Pokemon, like putting them in their Pokeballs, but they will release when the time comes." Dawn spotted Entei patted by Nico and few other trainers taking care of some other legendary Pokemons. 'This is why they have to be hidden.'

After Eve left Paul kept on staring at the meadow and surprisingly, even though there were lots of legendary Pokemons out at the field, he didn't noticed any. His soul was definitely out of his body and probably went somewhere far like Andromeda. His soul came back when he felt something was poking his waste. He turned and jumped when he saw a small baby Lugia nudging him with his beak. "Oh my…" He said as he expended his arm and patted the Pokemon. The Pokemon croaked and smiled at the purple haired trainer. Paul found himself smiling by the time Nico came. "Hi, what are you doing?" He asked. "Patting Lugia. I can't believe there is legendary Pokemons-... Oh…" He saw the direction where Nico was pointing and saw bunch of legendary Pokemons out in the field, training. Nico explained the situation here while Paul listened, amused. Somehow his permanent frown was gone a bit.

"Don't expect all of them to be nice as Silver though. Most of them are aware of humans except for the Master Squad trainers." Nico said as he smoothed down the Silver's smooth skin. Paul thought for a moment then he stood up to look for more legendary Pokemons. Silver followed him as he hopped. Nico could swear that Paul looked like a seven year old kid at Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa.

Paul went to the underground training ground. He went to the Water Type training center and found Manaphy splashing water on other Pokemons like Piplup and Mudkip. He smiled. He always liked legendary Pokemons, and he always heard from Reggie that he looked like a kid when it comes to those Pokemons. His face was bright like he was before he saw Reggie defeated by Brandon. He then went to see the Pokemon that he wanted to meet the most, Palkia. If he wasn't in the Water Type training yard he must be in Dragon Type, right? He ran to the Dragon Type training center but there were no legendary Pokemons. He was puzzled but soon realized that this is Unova and Palkia's probably in the Sinnoh base. Manaphy must've been brought by one of the trainers.

Dawn was walking around the training centers. Same reason as Paul but she was enjoying other Pokemons as well. She met Pokemons she had never seen before and it was as happy as meeting legendaries. She went to see Dragon Type Pokemons and encountered Paul. "Paul!" She exclaimed. He looked surprised by her as well. "What are you doing here?" Paul asked. "I was looking for legendary Pokemons." Dawn answered. "Yeah, me too." Paul said. "I also saw other Pokemons too. They were wonderful!" Dawn spotted Silver behind Paul. "Hi Silver!" She said. The Diving Pokemon croaked. "I don't really care about others. I've already seen most of them before, so why should I be amazed by them? I can see them another time. Troublesome, don't get too excited."

Dawn looked up. 'Don't get amused? How can someone not be amused by Minccino?' She thought. "All the Pokemons are sweet and has right to be cared." Dawn said. "I didn't say anything about care." Paul said. "Well, what you said was almost like it." Dawn said, now frowning. Paul's frown came back. "Hey, some Pokemons, I see them every day even on the streets. Do I even need to get amused by them?" Dawn was now mad.

"Well, I see my Piplup every day and I am amused by him! Don't you feel happy when you see _your_ Torterra?"

"He is my Pokemon. That's different."

"You just said that Pokemons you see every day isn't special."

"I never said anything about being special."

"You said you don't want to be happy by them! Doesn't _that _mean there are not special?"

"Listen troublesome, I don't know why we are fighting but I don't want to keep going so stop."

"You started it. Isn't that what I'm suppose to say?"

"No, it's not." Paul said.

"Well, I think you started it by saying those stupid words and made me look like I have to think the way **you **think."

"SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT WE THINK DIFFERENT? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING THAT YOU THINK THAT CAN CHANGE ME!" Paul yelled at her.

Dawn backed up from him, obviously shocked. She turned and ran away. Paul saw tear in her eyes. 'Who cares?' He thought as he walked out of the room, heading to his room and forgetting everything about legendary Pokemons and Silver who disappeared on their argument.

Dawn went down to the arena and saw Eve there looking at the list of participants. "Eve, I need to talk to you."

**I can't believe I made them fight over something **stupid**. If you enjoyed, please review. I'm updating these chapters every day. **


	21. Season 2 Prelude

Master Squad Season 2 Prelude

Leaving and Separation

**I skipped the contest part because it isn't important. **

Dawn stared at the corsage that she'd been awarded for winning for first place at the contest. She sighed, she earned that with her Axew and Piplup. She sat on the bed, while still considering about whether to leave Paul or not but she still told Eve that she will leave with Joy to Pinwheel Forest. "Should I Piplup?" She asked. Piplup nodded with a confident look on her face. She sighed and then packed her bags. Joy was waiting for her outside on the front gate. "Are you ready?" She asked. Dawn nodded silently and followed Joy out of the forest.

Paul woke up. He looked at the clock and noticed the time as 2 p.m. 'Shoot.' He thought as he quickly dressed up and went down stairs. He looked for Dawn but that troublesome girl wasn't anywhere. He went down to the Water Type Training Center but found no one. He roamed around the building and bumped into Eve. "Hey Paul. What cha doin'?" She asked. "Where's Troublesome?" He asked. Eve looked surprised. "Didn't Dawn tell you that she's leaving?" He was shocked by this. "What? Where?" "She's heading to Pinwheel Forest." Paul growled and mumbled something. "Why would she go there? Doesn't she know that that's the opposite direction from Driftveil City! God, what is that girl thinking?" He complained as he turned away from Eve. "You don't have to look for her." He turned around. "I sent her, Paul. And she decided to go."

Dawn and Joy walked and sometimes rode on their Pokemon. They reached edge of the forest without getting lost, thankfully. "It won't take long from now, right?" Dawn asked. "To Nimbasa City? Of course not. We will reach there in no time." Joy said with a huge grin on her face. "Good. I want to do some shopping that Paul didn't allow me to do." Joy stopped walking and faced Dawn. "Well, at least you were lucky to walk with someone with gook looking. Al and Miles are nice but they aren't as good looking as Paul." Dawn shrugged. "Paul didn't allow me to go shopping, look around, or anything. He always wanted me to be in his sight." Dawn complained and started to walk. Joy giggled and followed the blunette.

Paul growled as he packed his bag. He heard the story from Eve and he now noticed that Dawn didn't want to hang out with him. 'How can I be so stupid?' he thought. He walked down stairs. He ran into Reggie. The brothers stared at each other without saying any words. "Bye." Paul said and walked away. Reggie was about to stop his brother but he stopped himself and walked away. Paul made his way outside of the building and made his way

Paul was angry out of his mind. He didn't show his emotion, except for his eyes, which were blazing like a fire set up on a stake for execution. 'How dare she just leave like that without either saying good bye, or telling him what in the world is going on." He kicked every stones that were on his way and growled furiously. Amy already returned herself into the ball few minutes ago. He felt sudden desire to scream but he didn't. He could see the outskirt of the forest and he knew there were people out there. Screaming would make people see him as a lunatic. He just growled and clenched his fists tighter.

Dawn felt freedom. Paul felt betrayal. They won't see each other for a long time and that was for sure.

**Please Reivwe**


	22. Season 2 Chapter 1 Shopping and Sorrow

Master Squad Season 2 Chapter 1

The Entertain and The Sorrow

**Hi. Sorry if the last chapter was such a disappointment. I hope you guys still love Master Squad. Even though there was a twist in this story.**

Dawn and Joy stepped into the city of entertainment. "I'm definitely going for the mall." Dawn said. "Why are so eager about this anyway? When's the last time you went to mall?" Joy asked. "Before I came here to Unova. Paul never allowed me to go to mall. In fact, he never allowed me to do anything." Dawn said as they walked toward the mall. "Paul's strict." Joy said. "Tell me about it." Dawn said and then the two girls giggled. "I miss hanging out with Ash than Paul. He's bit too overprotective." Dawn said as she remembered about her goofy friend.

As the two girls reached the mall, Dawn started to go all over the place. "Wow, Paul must've been overprotective. Too much that made the girl crazy during the shopping." Joy muttered to herself. It only took Dawn 10 minutes to get herself 13 shopping bags full of Pokemon decorations. "Oh, do you want to see Pokemon Musical? I heard that they are doing Forest Stroll!" Dawn asked Joy. Who nodded in okay but was fairly surprised by Dawn's speed of shopping.

Paul was growling as he passed through Driftveil Drawbridge. Other people were looking at him weirdly but he didn't mind. He was still mad at Dawn. Paul took a deep breath to calm himself down but it only worked for 5 minutes and he was back to his moodiness. Even though he was calmer this time. He checked into a room at the Pokemon Center then headed out to train. He looked around for a good place to train then he found an empty area near the Cold Storage.

He went to the area and released his Pokemon, Torterra, Gastrodon, and Braviary. He commanded each of them a move and watched them train. While he was training his Pokemons, he thought about the blue haired girl. He growled but concentrated on the training so he could forget about her. He heard a sound from bushes and turned toward the bush. He walked up to it and found something. A Pokemon injured was lying on the ground. It's body was covered with blade and teeth were off from lot of it. Paul tried to touch it but it would try to slash him. He took out Golurk and told it to grab Pawniard and then he took it to the Pokemon Center.

As he got there and waited for the Pokemon, he wondered to himself why was he doing this? That troublesome girl affected him too much. He sighed and looked at the counter and saw Nurse Joy come out. He walked up to her and asked about Pawniard. "Is it going to be fine?" He asked. "Yes. She will be. Are you her trainer?" She asked. He thought for a moment and nodded. "Good. Alright, can you give me her Pokeball?" Nurse Joy asked. "Umm, I don't have it right now." He lied. Nurse Joy sighed as she grabbed a thick leather glove and went into the room.

Dawn wondered around the city. She always wanted to look around Nimbasa but couldn't because of Paul. She and Joy went to amusement park, subway, stadiums, and musicals. She was enjoying her life. "Umm, Dawn. Shouldn't we go?" Joy asked. Dawn turned. "Hmm? Oh, right. We should go." Dawn answered. She got what she wanted from the city so she needed to do what she was told to do. "This is going to be a long one." Dawn said. "Journeys are always long."

Paul took the Pokemon to the room and sat it on his bed. Luckily, it didn't bother to tore the blanket apart. "Well, I told Nurse Joy that you are my Pokemon. Umm, do you want to come along?" Paul asked. This **wasn't **like him but he somehow didn't cared. The Pokemon yawned and fell asleep. "Okay…. I will get the answer tomorrow." He said as he crawled under the blanket and fell asleep.

Dawn and Joy spent their night at the Pokemon Center and took off in the morning. "Wow, I felt good yesterday." Dawn exclaimed. She didn't realize before but she felt free. She weren't even worried about the plum haired boy. She knew he can just take good care of himself with his 'mighty' Pokemons. She held tight on Piplup and walked out of the grand city to the other city.

**Kinda had a writer's block… Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. Please review. Umm, is it okay for me to work on three fanfics at a time? **


	23. Season 2 Chapter 2 Pawniard

Master Squad

Season 2 Chapter 2 Pawniard

**Sorry the last chapter was incredibly short. This chapter will have some…..**

**Driftveil City**

Paul was sitting at the bed, looking at sleeping Pokemon along with Amy. Amy poked Pawniard and whimpered. Paul poked Pawniard too and she woke up. She shrieked and prepared an attack. "Hey, chill please. I rescued you, remember?" Pawniard shook her head and used Slash against Amy, but barely missed. "Amy, don't attack." Paul ordered and Amy grumbled but obeyed. Pawniard striked another attack, which Paul believed as Iron Head. "Amy, make it go out to the yard." Amy started to make funny face at Pawniard which started to follow Amy. Paul followed them as he released his Flareon.

"Use Flamethrower, Flareon." Paul said and Flareon shot a stream of fire at Pawniard. The Steel Type Pokemon yelped and aimed her attack to Flareon. Pawniard's claw glowed as she charged to her opponent. "Dodge." Flareon dodged. "Flame Charge!" Flareon tackled Pawniard as he burst into flame. Pawniard fell on her back. "Amy, Iron Tail!" Amy slammed her tail on Pawniard. "If you don't listen to me right now, I'll make you listen to me. Go Great Ball!" he threw a blue ball toward Pawniard as the ball absorbed the Pokemon inside.

The ball shook then stopped. Paul picked it up. He checked the stat of the Pokemon. "Iron Head, Slash, Guillotine, Metal Claw and Night Slash. What kind of an idiot would leave this Pokemon?" he said. It was obvious that this Pokemon was abandoned since its attacks were too good for a small wild Pokemon to teach itself. Paul released Pawniard out of her ball. Even after it had been caught by Paul, she still didn't seem to approve of Paul. The Pokemon crossed her arms and looked away from her new trainer.

Paul sighed and returned her. He headed to the place where he first found Pawniard. He released his Torterra, Gastrodon, and Braviary. 'Let's see how strong this stubborn is.' He thought as he threw Pawniard's ball. The Sharp Blade Pokemon jumped out from her ball and landed. She spotted three Pokemons out for training and immediately prepared for an attack. The blade on her head started to glow as she charged toward Braviary. Braviary flew up and dodged her. He tilted his head and looked at Paul. "You guys will train with her." The Pokemons looked at their trainer as if he was crazy.

"Obey." Paul said, forcefully. They groaned. As Pawniard started another attack and slashed her claws toward Torterra, he blasted a Hyper Beam toward her and she fell back. Paul watched silently as his Pokemons battled like maniac. Amy enjoyed watching as she made herself comfortable on a rock while eating a berry. Paul commended them to stop as he approached to Pawniard and knelt beside her, "You are a great warrior. You have a strong power but that can't be what you have all. You need to train with other Pokemons as well as listening to your trainer." Paul noticed the glow in Pokemon's claw was now gone.

"Will you accept me as your trainer?" he asked softly. Pawniard looked around her and saw Amy nodding. She nodded toward Paul. "Good. Now you go sit next to Amy and watch how my other Pokemons train. You won't be having a gym battle right now but you will someday."

That night, Paul thought about his action today. It wasn't like him. In fact, it was more like Dawn's action. But he did thought that he did right thing. "If troublesome was here, she would said that she's proud of me." Paul said to himself, smirking. His anger had died a little and now he missed her a little. "Troublesome Dawn." He said.

**Next day**

Paul headed to the gym. He walked inside the gym and saw a very huge elevator. He walked into it and it went down. He wondered what kind of Pokemons the gym leader will use. He knew that the gym leader is Ground Type Pokemon trainer named Clay, according to Eve. When he reached to the bottom he noticed that there was a mine full of gems and machines that were carrying gems and stones. "Wow." He said and Amy agreed.

"Hello?" Paul cried and heard a loud echo repeating his words. A huge man came through the cave, holding a pickax. "Who are you?" He boomed as he spotted Paul. Paul had thought that Clay was gentle man, according to what Eve said, but he had to disagree with that. "I am Paul. I heard from Eve that you are one of the strongest Ground Type trainers. I came here to challenge you to the gym battle!" Paul said

"You? You are from Ms. Justified? Well, then I guess in order not to lose my best costumer. I accept your challenge." 'Well that explains about being gentle. He had to be gentle not to lose a costumer.' Paul thought as he followed the gym leader.

Paul thought this was the coolest battle field he had ever seen. His mouth dropped open as he saw the huge chamber with gems sticking out of the wall. "Wow." He sighed. "I see you are impressed. Well, that's how Ms. Justified 4 years ago." Clay said as he went over to the other side of the gym for a battle. Paul stood at the other opposite part of the field and took out a ball. "Go Krokorok!" Clay let out a crocodile looking ground type into the field. "Gastrodon, stand by for battle!" Paul cried out as he released blue Sea Slug Pokemon into the field. "Nice choice. Let's play it fair." Clay said and Paul nodded. Amy was sitting on a seat and eating popcorn, appeared out of nowhere.

**That evening**

Paul shook in fury. He had lost. It wasn't really a thing to be mad but he was. The last time he lost to a gym leader was on his first journey on Kanto. And that was like a thousand years ago. He growled. Amy hid under bed. He punched a wall. If Dawn was here, she would be comforting him and encouraging him. Paul walked down stairs and called someone he thought who can comfort him.

"Hi Paul. How are you doing?" Reggie answered the call. He was smiling. "Bad. I lost to Clay." Reggie looked surprised. "You needed some comfort, right?" Reggie can be annoying sometimes. "Don't talk about it. Where's Eve. I need to talk to her." "What kind of business do you have with my girlfriend?" Paul raised his eye browse. "Since when she was your girlfriend?" "Since last year. Now, what's your business?"

"Some advice on defeating Clay. She had defeated him." "I defeated who?" Paul saw Eve from the screen, her hair in pony tail and holding a pink mug. "Clay. You challenged him, right? You've been to the gym." Paul said. "What do you mean? I never had a battle with him. I went to the gym when Bianca challenged him." Eve noticed Paul's expression, shocked with 'I'm doomed'. "He didn't tell you that, right?" "Obviously." Reggie said.

"Come on, I need some advice!" Eve sighed. "I'll send Bianca there. She will arrive by tomorrow morning. She will help you." Paul nodded. "Well, good bye!" the screen went black. Paul headed back up stairs.

He grabbed his Pokeballs and headed down to the training field. He released them all out of their ball. "Listen, we will start special training starting tomorrow, okay? All of you just in case my plan changes." His Pokemons nodded. "Rest well."

**Please review! I am desperate! But thanks to everyone. **


	24. Season 2 Chapter 3 Virizion

Master Squad Season 2 Chapter 3 Pinwheel Forest and Virizion

**Hi, let's hope I'm not late or anything. I am very very very very tired these days. So please understand.**

It took 2 weeks for Dawn and Joy to go to the forest. "We are finally here, and what are we supposed to do here?" Dawn asked, as she stretched. "We are here to get to Rumination Field, remember?" "Oh, I forgot. How can they be so sure it is related to the Swords of Justice? Victini isn't related to them. Reshiram and Zekrom are." Dawn said, as she walked. "Well, Eve and Reggie will be looking for the Reshiram and Zekrom, so we should look for the Swords of Justice?" "I guess so." Dawn said, looking around.

Dawn had already been here, but she still thought that this is such a wonderful and mysterious place. She loved the Pokemons here. But after 5 days of looking around, she was getting sick of the 'beauty' of the forest.

She released her Zoroark out from his ball. "Zoroark, do you remember this place? This was your home! I captured you here." Zoroark smiled at his master. "I need your help. I need you to find the place where Virizion is." He nodded then disappeared into the woods. "Do you think he will be fine?" Joy asked. "Of course! My Zoroark is very strong."

It would have been a lie if she said she was completely not worried with her Pokemon, but she trusted him. She and Joy got separated as well in order to look for Virizion. Now her only companion was Piplup. "Oh, are you worried?" She asked. Piplup shook his head. Piplup chirped and punched his chest to show his confidence. "Oh right. I believe you. I'm just worried…"

Dawn kept searching for Rumination Field. 'Maybe Virizion will get mad if I invade her territory.' She thought. She was concerned and scared about the legendary Pokemon that she will encounter. "Piplup?" Piplup turned to his trainer. "Do you think that Virizion will attack us when we get to Rumination Field?" Piplup shook his head and chirped as if to say 'don't be worried over such a stupid thing.' "Yeah, you are right. I shouldn't be worried about it.

Dawn felt like she just stepped into the place that she's not allowed to be. The place was beautiful, though, pretty much the whole forest was beautiful. But this area was a meadow. Soft grass covered the whole place and there were even flowers. "This place looks like if Shaymin can come out!" Dawn exclaimed and Piplup agreed.

She heard wind gushing past her. She felt something and called Joy with her Xtransceiver, given from Bianca. "Joy, I think I found it." "Really? Where? Send me a flying type. Don't worry about Zoroark, he's here with me." Dawn nodded and hid under tall grasses.

She waited and waited and waited but Virizion didn't come out. She got tired of waiting for both Joy and Virizion so she fell asleep along with Piplup. She slept for a long time and got waken up by Piplup, who was trembling. "Piplup? What's wrong?" Then she spotted a huge, graceful green Pokemon standing on the field.

Dawn's mouth dropped open and then she looked around for Joy, but no one was there. 'Damn it! Where is she?" She thought as she saw Virizion taking care of a hurt Patrat. Dawn stood up and calmed herself down as she approached her. Virizion looked at her and frowned. "My name is Dawn Berlitz! I'm here for Eve's request. I was wondering if you can show me the treasure of the Justified."

Dawn bravely said and after she said it, it felt like her whole body was shaking. 'Are you sure the descendant of Adam Justified sent you here?' her voice boomed in telepathy. "Yes…" I whimpered. She stared down at me, and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"Dawn!" I heard Joy's voice and turned toward the source of the sound and got tackle hugged by the brunette. "I'm sorry I came here late! Are you okay?" She asked. 'Who are you?' Virizion asked. "Oh my. It's real Virizion!" Joy exclaimed. Virizion raised her eye browse in disapprove. "I'm Joy Briar. I'm cousin of Evelyn Justified, the 78th descendent of Adam Justified." Joy said, full of confident.

"Virizion, we are here for the sculpture. Do you happen to have it with you?" Dawn asked. Virizion stood there silently. 'I do.' The girls' face brightened. 'But, I cannot show it to you without Cobalion's permission. So go and get his statue first. Then I'll give it to you.'

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. "Seriously? We came here to this forest to look for you, which took 2 weeks and it took 5 days to look for this place and now you want us to go back? Seriously?" Dawn asked, furiously. 'Ask the descendent of Adam. She probably had told you to look for the Swords of Justice, not Virizion. _You _chose to come here. She probably knew it.' Dawn couldn't argue with that. Sure, Eve told her to go and told the locations and Dawn chose here because it's the opposite direction from Driftveil City.

"Alright… I guess you are right. How can we find Cobalion?" Dawn asked. 'You shall go to Mistralton Cave near Driftveil City. But, you will need an evidence to prove that you were sent by the descendent.' "Don't worry, I have one." Joy said, taking out the necklace. 'Victini necklace. Yes, its an evidence.'

Dawn sighed in relief. They turned away from the Pokemon and headed out of the meadow. She then started to hope that she won't meet Paul while she was there. She hoped.

**Please review! I AM DESPERATE! **


	25. Season 2 Chapter 4 Bianca's Stradegy

Master Squad

Season 2 Chapter 4

Bianca's Training Strategy

Paul waited on the Pokemon Center until the brunette walked in. "Hi Paul! How are you doing?" She asked, smiling. Her hair was braided and was wearing a white blouse with brown pants. "I'm fine. So what are we going to do right now?" He asked, standing up. "Well, what do you want to do?" 'Seriously? Isn't she suppose to train me?" He thought but said to train the moves of his Pokemons. "Well, Clay _is_ Ground Type, so let's see your Pokemons' moves."

"Standby!" He cried out as he threw his Pokeballs into the air. His Torterra, Gastrodon, and Braviary came out. "Nice choice. You battle with all of them." Paul raised one of his eye browses, "At once? Are you sure?" Bianca rolled her eyes. "Seriously, last time I lost was because of Nico." She said as she threw her ball and released her Sandy Cloak Wormadam. "I introduce you Madam Willa." She said as she and her Pokemon bowed toward Paul. "Thanks." He said.

"Is that all?" "Should I use one more?" Paul nodded. Bianca released her Krookodile, which battled Paul once. Krooker roared. "Shall we start?" Paul nodded, "Gastrodon, Water Pulse at Krookodile! Torterra use Hyper Beam on Wormadam and Braviary use Sky Drop on Wormadam!" Gastrodon fired a blue orb of water toward Krooker. "Krooker, sweetie Iron Tail and Madam Willa use Protect!" Green barrier surrounded Willa and attacks bounced off of the barrier as Krooker slammed the orb with his tail and sent it back to Gastrdon, which hit him.

"Aerial Ace on Wormadam! Stone Edge and Muddy Water to Krookodile!" Braviary glided toward Willa but she dodged him and landed on him. "Nice job! Krooker, Dig!" Krooker dodged to underground, avoiding all attacks. "Willa, Rock Blast!" Willa formed rocks on top of her antenna and shot it at Braviary's back, making him fall on to the ground. "Braviary!" "Hyper Beam!" Bianca ordered as both of her Pokemons blasted a rainbow colored beam to Torterra and Gastrodon, making them faint.

"Well, I thought you to be stronger." Bianca said. Paul solemnly returned his Pokemons. "Hey, the moves were great. Just need a little bit of more training." She said. Then she realized that Paul still hadn't calmed down from the anger he earned from the battle between him and Clay.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she approached but Paul turned and walked away. "Geez, why was Eve so certain about Paul will be nice?" She muttered then followed him to the Pokemon Center.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked. "Nothing. I just realized that I was weak and pathetic." Paul growled. "Hey, it's just one gym battle and anyone can lose. Isn't it?" Paul didn't respond. "Hey, look, I am not sorry but you really need to change your attitude toward losing." Paul ignored her and sped up his pace and escaped to his room.

Bianca was sitting on the cafeteria chair, drinking tea and thinking of the way to cheer Paul up and help him with the gym battle. After all, she was the one who had to help him. "Maybe I shouldn't had Madam Willa to battle." She murmured. She thought how _she _defeated Clay, which was pretty hard since they had the same type.

Well, she mostly used her Water/Ground Type Pokemons. Still, she just can't tell him to use her Pokemons. The moves were strong enough. 'Ah hah!' She thought as she abandoned her tea and ran upstairs.

Paul was staring out the window. He had been beaten twice this week. Just this week, not the whole year. He felt disappointed in himself. Maybe he should follow Reggie's step and become Pokemon Breeder, no that's too pathetic. A coordinator? More pathetic. He groaned as he grabbed his hair and pulled a bit.

He heard a knocking and opened the door. The brunette was there. "What do you want?" He asked, then without even waiting for an answer, he closed the door. "Hey, I got a brilliant idea for the battle! I know it will sound stupid but I know it will work! Besides, Amy is pretty strong for a contest Pokemon!" Amy flinched. Paul pushed the door, "You want me to use Amy in a battle between Clay?" He yelled. Bianca pushed as well, "Yes! Amy's a Flying Type? Have you forget? Ground Type won't be any effective to her! Are you an idiot or something?" Paul pushed, "I'm not an idiot, and I won't use her! She doesn't even listen to me anymore!" Bianca groaned as she pushed even more and get into the room.

"Seriously! Amy has Attract! And you can teach to your Male Pokemons Attract as well! You can beat Clay easily with that! Even though he considers it as a cheating." Bianca said, her knees on the floor. Paul was on the floor, on his back. "And how do you think that will work anyway?" "Because I used Attract when I was battling him. forgot about you having Amy." Paul frowned and kicked Bianca out of his room and telling her that he will think about it. He sighed as he leaned against the door.

Next morning Paul was still thinking about the matter. Amy was trying to persuade Paul not to use her on the battle. Mainly because Amy just wanted to watch the battles, eating popcorn. "Shush, I can't concentrate." He said. Her cuteness suddenly reminded him of Dawn. He sighed, and walked up to Bianca, talking on the phone with Eve.

"Actually, I told him to battle Clay with Amy. With her Attract, and she is strong." Amy groaned. "Hi sweetie!" Eve said. Amy waved to her trainer. "Hi Paul. Have you decided?" "Yeah, where are you?" He said, Eve was also in a Pokemon Center. "Icirrus City. Really having a great time!" "Liar!" Calvin's voice said. "Shut up! I am having a great time!" Calvin's voice said something about hanging out with boyfriend until it faded away with a scream.

"Ugh. Anyway, are you going to use her?" Amy shook her head but Paul nodded. Amy, shocked, fainted. "I will train with her today and battle him tomorrow." "Good. See ya!" The screen faded along with Eve. "You accepted my advice." Bianca said. "Yeah, it was a good idea. But it just isn't like me." "Hey, battle as best as you can then use it." Paul nodded. 'Never thought I would accept any advice.' He thought as he picked up Amy and went out.

**Sorry! I was late…. Please review and have a great day!**


	26. Season 2 Chapter 5 Paul's Gym Battle

Season 2 Chapter 5

Paul's Gym Battle

**I didn't want Dawn to meet Paul so next two chapters will be Dawn's chapter.**

Paul forced Amy to teach his other Pokemon to learn her favorite move. Amy always grumbled. Paul thought about what Eve said when she lent him Amy; her bratty nature might be able to be fixed. Well, she was at least wrong one time, this Pokemon getting fixed is simply impossible.

As Braviary learned his new move, Paul went off to the gym with Bianca. He won't let his anger consume him anymore. He walked into and confronted Clay. "I'm here for a re-challenge." He said. "Are you sure? You don't look ready." Clay said. Paul nodded in denial. "Well then."

"Torterra standby for battle!" Paul threw his ball and released his Pokemon. "Krokorok go!" an alligator looking Pokemon was out on the field. "Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul said as the swirl of leaves came out from Torterra's tree. "Dig!" Krokorok dove underground and tackled as it came out from the hole.

"Crunch!" Torterra quickly bit Krokorok's tail before it could escape. "Giga Drain!" Energy came out from Torterra's rocks and wrapped around Krokorok and devoured its energy. Torterra released Krokorok. "Stone Edge!" Rocks appeared and spun around Krokorok and soon fired toward Torterra. "Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered and orange beam fired from Torterra's mouth and while destroying the rocks, it also strikes Krokorok as well.

Krokorok fainted. "Krokorok is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" Referee said. "Well, you certainly improved. I guess I should give credit to the young lady there?" Clay asked as Bianca shrugged. "Palpitoad go!" Vibration Pokemon came out from its ball and growled as it confronted Torterra. "Torterra, return." Paul said as he returned the Pokemon.

"Amy, stand by for battle!" Paul cried out and Amy landed on the field, yawing. "You are kidding me, right?" Clay asked. "Just in case you don't know, Amy is Eve's Pokemon. Very well trained." Paul said and Amy nodded. "Well then, Sludge Bomb!"

Palpitoad formed ball of sludge on his tongue and spun around, firing the balls toward Amy, she dodged with her speed. "Amy, Aerial Ace!" Amy flew upward and glided down, swiftly and tackled Palpitoad with an amazing power.

"Palpitoad, Hydro Pump!" Clay ordered. "Dodge!" Amy moved but got hit by the stream as it slammed her into the wall. "Discharge!" Amy released a huge amount of electricity around her as it strike Palpitoad and his surrounding area, covering it with smoke. "Roost!" Clay could see something glowing in the fog but couldn't attack it because the smoke was getting denser.

"Iron Tail!" Amy appeared out of the gas and slammed her tail into her opponent's body. "Palpitoad?" Clay called and the gas disappeared but the Pokemon was still there. "Rock Smash!" Clay ordered. "Attract!" Amy winked and pick outlined hearts began to surround the Pokemon and soon Palpitoad fell in love with Amy.

"Cheater! That isn't a fair battle!" Clay roared, outraged. "I think it's a great battle strategy." Bianca retorted. "Amy Aerial Ace once more!" Amy tackled with an invisible energy surrounding her. Palpitoad fainted soon afterward.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle!" Amy landed on the field, proudly. Clay told Paul about cheating and everything. Paul sighed. He returned Amy and released Torterra. Clay brought out Excadrill. "Torterra, use Stone Edge!" Swirl of rocks formed around Torterra and soon shot toward Excadrill. "Rapid Spin!" Excadrill's claws spun and broke the stones.

"Drill Run!" Excadrill spun itself and charged to Torterra. "Counter with Hyper Beam!" Orange beam was fired but Excadrill broke through it and attacked Torterra. Torterra fainted. "Torterra is unable to battle! Excadrill wins!" Paul returned Torterra and told Amy to battle once more. Amy walked into the field.

"Iron Tail!" Amy flew upward then glided down with her tail glowing steel like. "Metal Claw!" Excadrill blocked Amy's attack. "Horn Drill!" "Dodge!" Amy tried to move but Excadrill's horn was connected with Amy, and spun. Amy gasped but she was sent flying and hit the wall, fainted. "Emolga's unable to battle, Excadrill wins!" Paul went to pick Amy up and brought her to Bianca. His final Pokemon was Braviary.

"Sky Drop!" Paul said and Braviary grabbed Excadrill and soared up to the ceiling and sailed down and smashed Excadrill into the ground. "Drill Run!" Clay ordered but Excadrill's attack missed Braviary. "Brave Bird!" Paul said and Braviary, enveloped with blue energy strike Excadrill, causing it to faint. "Excadrill is unable to battle, Braviary wins. Paul is the winner!"

After obtaining the Quake Badge, he and Bianca separated and Paul headed to the Pokemon Center. He healed his Pokemon and looked at the map of Unova and found his next destination. He never knew what's gonna happen next.

**Review please! I BEG YOU!**


	27. Season 2 Chapter 6 Mistralton Cave

Master Squad

Season 2 Chapter 6

Mistralton Cave

Dawn and Joy reached Driftveil City. "You know, Paul may be here too." Joy said. "I'll deny. I'm here for a reason that Paul would never approve. Now let's go find Pokemon Center." They headed toward it, "Besides, Paul's probably not here since he is mighty and strong and he can defeat any gym leaders easily." Dawn said. "If you say so."

Dawn entered the Pokemon Center and saw a purple haired boy, she immediately hid behind a couch nearby. "Dawn?" Joy called and Dawn shushed her. "It's not Paul, he's someone else." "Oh…" Dawn laughed nervously as she came out from behind. Joy sighed along with Piplup

After they healed their Pokemons they went to Driftveil Market place. "This is nothing like mall." Dawn said, sounded like a complaining to Joy though. "But it's better in some way!" Dawn exclaimed as she bought herbs for Pokemons. "This is the only Herb Shop in Unova." Joy said as she purchased her own. "Really?" Dawn thought for a moment and bought few more.

Next morning Dawn and Joy came out of the center and headed to Route 6 (Unova). "Well, I would certainly enjoy if we find Cobalion soon." Joy said as she looked up in the sky. "Me too… I also wonder how Paul's doing." Dawn whispered that last part but Joy could hear it.

Dawn told Joy that she wanted to go to the Mistralton Cave all by herself. Joy disagreed but Dawn said that she wanted to do this all by herself so Joy decided to stay in Driftveil City. Dawn grabbed her backpack and set off with Piplup in her arm.

"Piplup do you think Cobalion will let us take the sculpture?" Piplup shrugged. Dawn talked to Piplup all the way to the cave and as they reached to the cave, Dawn gulped, standing at the entrance. She took out Zoroark and made him turn into Litwik and made him led the way. The air in the cave was cold and wind was harsh.

Dawn walked quietly in it along with Piplup, which was extraordinarily quiet as well. She followed her Pokemon and somehow Zoroark knew this cave and he led to a chamber in the cave. "It this the Guidance Chamber?" She asked herself quietly but because of the echo she sounded 3 times louder than her original voice. Zoroark turned back into his form and walked in. Dawn and Piplup followed him inside.

Dawn thought about asking Zoroark to transform again but she thought there was a reason for him to just turn back into his real form without her orders. She walked and Zoroark turned into Litwik, lighting the chamber with sleeping Cobalion in the middle. She gasped as she approached to the leader. She knelt down next to him and stared at him.

Dawn and her Pokemons kept quiet until Dawn made up her mind to wake the Iron Will Pokemon up. She gently shook the Pokemon's body as his eyes shot open and stood up. It was much bigger than she thought he would be. Slightly bigger than Virizion and was tall. She gulped and took a step back.

'What is a human doing in my cave?' he asked. Dawn gulped and took out the Victini necklace. "My name is Dawn Berlitz. I am friend of Evelyn Justified, 78th descendent of Adam Justified." Dawn said, trying to sound calm. Cobalion narrowed his eyes toward the necklace. 'Why did you come here then? Why didn't the descendant of Adam came here?' "She's busy looking for the treasures of the Tao Trio so I'm just helping her out."

Cobalion didn't seem to trust Dawn but she did have the necklace he perhaps should but still suspected her. "Cobalion, it may be hard to believe but I was sent here by Eve. Please trust me, I know what I'm doing." Dawn pleaded as she gave him a pleading look. The puppy dog eyes she used on Paul won't work in this serious situation.

Cobalion made Dawn to go away for now and come back tomorrow. Dawn, slightly disappointed walked away and headed back to Driftveil City to report to Eve what had happen.

**Apologies for late update, short chapter, and lame story. Please review! **


	28. Season 2 Chapter 7 Sculpture

Master Squad Season 2 Chapter 7

Sculpture

**I actually want to finish this quick**

Dawn called Eve as soon as she got to the Pokemon Center. "Is that what he really said?" Eve asked. Dawn nodded, "Then why didn't you show him the necklace?" "I did. He didn't trust me though." Dawn looked down. "Tell Cobalion that we still have Keldeo with us." "Okay." Dawn didn't know what it meant but agreed and the screen turned black.

"Dawn, how was it?" Joy asked as Dawn called her. "Bad. He doesn't trust me at all!" "He wants to see Eve, right?" "Yes." Dawn nodded. "What did Eve said?" Dawn told Joy what Eve said. "Oh, that will work." Joy said then told Dawn that she will come with her next time. Dawn had to agree and turned her phone off.

Next day, Joy and Dawn left to Mistralton Cave and hurried into it. Dawn took the necklace just in case and faced Cobalion once more. 'What are you doing here?' Cobalion asked. "Eve told me that they still have Keldeo." Dawn said and shadow appeared on Cobalion's face. But he didn't say anything and walked deeper into the cave and grabbed a metal sculpture with his mouth and walked back to the girls.

'Here, take it.' He said as he placed the sculpture shaped like Cobalion's head. "Thank you." Dawn said and walked out the Mistralton Cave. "What is Keldeo anyway?" Dawn asked. "One of Cobalion's comrades. We are in captive of him." Joy informed Dawn. "Why?" "Well, he ran into Stephanie as I heard and she became his friend. For some reason he is staying with her on the Unova Base."

"Wonder why." Dawn said as they headed straight to Pinwheel Forest. It took them 2 weeks to get to Virizion, it was easier this time. "Virizion, we have sculpture from Cobalion now give us yours." Dawn said with a firm voice. Virizion smiled and handed her the sculpture made out of wood and handed it to Dawn. 'I would like to escort you to Terrakion, do you mind?' Virizion asked. Dawn and Joy looked at each other. "I guess we don't mind." Joy said and Dawn nodded in agreement.

It was hard to avoid people's eyes staring at Virizion so Dawn suggested Virizion to meet them at the Champion Road instead. 'You think that's the best idea?' Virizion asked, obviously she was worried. "Of course. You are attracting too much attention." Dawn said, apologizing but Virizion had been an obstacle for them to go through Castelia City and Sky Arrow Bridge so Dawn considered Virizion to go off alone.

'Well then, I will meet you at the Champion Road.' She said and went off like wind. "Bye!" Dawn cried out, waving her hand and so did Piplup. "I'm worried." Joy said. "Come on, Virizion's strong!" "No not that, about us. What can happen?" "Something with luck I hope. No need to worry, we will do just fine!" "I heard that I have to worry the most when you say that." Joy said teasingly and Dawn protested.

"That was what boys say. I didn't hear that a lot from girls." Dawn said with a smile. "Well, maybe. How do you think Paul's doing?" dawn looked down as Joy asked the question. "Oh, sorry I asked the wrong question, didn't I?" Joy apologized and Dawn just smiled a bit. "No need to worry, we will be fine like as we were few weeks ago."

**I am so sorry for being lazy but I actually want to finish this quick. So it will be over in 2 months, in my guess.**


	29. To my dear Readers

To my dear readers

Well, I know that it is too late to just upload this but there is something that I want to say.

As you possibly figured out, I have discontinued this fanfic.

The ending was supposed to be like Dawn and Paul meets again in the Unova League, and Paul giving up on the league.

However, unlike the other fanfic I was writing back that time, I couldn't get lots of supports and reviews. That was why I discontinued this fanfic.

But, I have planned for the sequel of this fanfic, about Paul going around to challenge the league in Master Squad itself.

If you are interested, please PM me or review.

Sincerely, Charis Kim


End file.
